Problème va de pair avec Amour
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: Gazetto et Miyavi : Ruki est amoureux de Miyavi. Tout est au mieux dans le monde, quand un certain bassiste va comprendre que c'est l'élu de son coeur Retours de passés Au programme? Amour, jalousie, Amitié, et...Un paquet de problèmes : Bonne lecture
1. L'amour rend heureux au début

**Titre de la Fic: **Problème va de pair avec Amour.

**Titre du Chapitre** : L'amour... Sa donne de la joie... Au début...

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: On part d'un Ruki/Miyavi et après... Seul moi sait où l'on va xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Miyavi Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Mais je renonce pas xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: Parce que j'aime être Sado-Masochiste-Sadique (Merci Aloyse XD)

-

-

* * *

-

-

_**Petit Journal.**_

Je suis tellement heureux tu peut pas te rendre compte. Je crois que c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis que je vit (mise a part Gazetto). Hein. Tu aimerais savoir ce que c'est...

Aller, comme tu m'as subit, endurer toutes mes humeurs pendants tout ce temps, je te doit bien ça. Je suis amoureux. Et.. Cette personne m'aime :). Tu te rend compte? Il m'aime. On est ensemble. Bon... Ok, que depuis aujourd'hui, mais c'est tellement incroyable qu'il m'aime moi. Ahhh je suis si heuuuureuuuux. Tu te rend compte? Miyavi m'aime moi, le nain.

Je m'en fou de ce que les gens peuvent penser, ou dire. Il est parfait (.) Vraiment. Il est comme disent les filles, grand beau, ténébreux, avec un regard de braise xD. J'ai lu ça sur un site de fan. Sa me fait trop rire. J'aurais bien aimée lancer une rumeur sur lui, histoire de les faire enrager. Mais ... Bon. En plus... Il va venir me chercher. Oui, c'est notre premier vrais rendez-vous. Y'en a déjà eut, en temps qu'ami mais sa seras pas pareille du tout. Vraiment. On va passer a la vitesse supérieur là xD. Mouuaaahhh comme j'ai hâte . Il va venir... Il va venir me chercher . Il m'aiiimmeeee moiii. Il me l'as dit... Ouiiii Quand... Heu.. Attend...

Je disait... Il me l'as dit quand, il a appris par Aoi, que... Je demandait souvent des nouvelles de lui. Ce Aoi est un traître XD. Mais grâce a lui, mon fantasme va se réaliser.. Je vaiiis avoir une relation avec Miyouuu Mon Lapiinouuuuuuuuu.

Depuis ce fameux jours où je l'ai croiser a moitié nue dans les couloirs, il me hantais. Maintenant il me hante plus. Naan, mais j'ai besoin de luuiii, ooh ouiiii. Y'a tellement de filles, et de mecs qui seraient jaloux si ils savaient ça. C'est pour ça qu'il veut pas que sa se sache. Mais moi je m'en fouu, du moment que je peut être avec lui tout va biien. Oui bon. Je te donne l'impression d'être une putin de groupie c'est ça? Wai, bah c'est pas ma faute a moi. Je suis amoureux. Je te lais déjà dit naaan? Bon alors me saoule pas xD.

Je crois que dans les temps avenir, je n'aurais plus de temps a moi et peut être plus rien a te dire. J'ai pas envie de t'abandonner. Mais je doit tourner une page, tirer un trait sur toutes cette souffrance qui meuble mon passé. C'était simplement... La dernière nouvelle. Les derniers mots que je tracerais sur toi. Je sais que c'est débile... Mais promet moi de prendre soin de toi. Heiin, tu me le promet? J'aurais peut être besoin de toi dans le futur, même si j'ose espérer que tout aille bien. C'est vrais quoi, dans les bras de mon Élégance, tout devrais aller bien. Tout seras parfait.

C'est le moment, de se dire adieux. ... Je te laisse. ... C'est dur de te quitter comme ça... Vraiment. Tu n'est qu'un journal, mais tu a été mon confident depuis si longtemps. Je perdrais comme un petit bout de moi... Alors, on va faire comme si j'allais te reparler encore. Tu peut faire ça pour moi? Bien sûr... :).

Les news du groupe? Bien... Kai fonctionne toujours au jus de pomme. Un jours on va le retrouver avec une perfusion de jus de pomme si sa continue xD.

Aoi va très bien... oui oui. Toujours amoureux de sa guitare, et de n'importe qui qui passe devant ses yeux xD.

Uruha? Bof.. lui sa peut aller. Il est triste... Mais sa devrais passée. C'est que sa copine l'as quitter, pour une fille. C'est un peu dur a avaler comme ça... Même pour un mec sa n'aurais pas passer, alors pour une fille xD. Enfin il est fort, il va s'en remettre...

Quant à notre Bassiste préféré... Bah.. J'en sais rien. Il a toujours la même tronche avec moi xD. Il a l'air d'aller bien, mais c'est pas tellement a moi qu'il se confie donc comme ça, je suis pas au courant xD. Mais le défilée de filles dans son lit continue il paraît. Ce qui met pas en joie Uruha.

Ah, j'ai peut être oublié de te dire, que Uruha et Reita vivent ensemble. Et Kai et Aoi qui avaient voulue venir aussi. Mais leurs apart' est trop petit xD. C'est trop marrant la coloc' xD. Mais Heureusement que je vit Seul xD. T'imagine la tête de l'un d'eux, s'ils me voyaient tout les soirs t'écrire. Je serais la riser de tout le groupe... En même temps... C'est déjà un peu le cas... tout ça parce que je suis petit (-.-')

Aller. A plus hein xD.

-

-

-

* * *

-

Désolée c'est court.. Mais c'est un journal xD. La dernière page (Du moins... Ce que Ruki crois xD) de son journal. Vous inquiétez pas, sa sera beaucoup plus long le prochain Chapitre xD.


	2. La nuit porte Problème

**Titre de la Fic: **Problème va de pair avec Amour.

**Titre du Chapitre** : ... La nuit porte problème...

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Ma connerie, mon envie, et... On verras bien

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Miyavi Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Mais je renonce pas xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: C'est pas facile... De toujours être joyeux dans ce monde... Parce que l'amour peut frapper a tout moment... Ayez un Juda a la porte XD.

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Un homme se réveille dans une pièce remplie de 4 autres personnes de sexes masculins eux aussi. Par habitude, il regarde son portable et prend conscience de l'heure. Zut. Il est 2h du mat'. Ils ont dut tous s'endormir comme des masses. C'était la chose qu'il aimait dans son job. S'endormir dans ce local. S'endormir avec eux autour. S'endormir près de lui. Il fut saisit d'une hésitation. Devais-il rentrer a la maison? Ou simplement se rendormir jusqu'à une heure plus... Convenable? Il sentit quelqu'un le prendre pour un oreiller... Il trouvais même ça mignon et attendrissant. C'est vrais, mise a part qu'il avait l'air de s'agripper comme une plante. Pire que la mauvaise herbe, je vous jure. Il en profita quelques instants, il était si beau quand il fermais les yeux, quand il enlevais ce sourire si radieux de ses lèvres, parce qu'il savais très bien pourquoi il souriais. Ou devrais-il dire, pour qui il souriais. Le simple fait d'y penser lui fit mal. Et comme il avait envie d'être méchant, il avait envie de lui faire mal, comme il avait mal a y penser. Alors. Il poussa le petit blond par terre et fit semblant de dormir. Le petit blond ne tarda pas a se réveillé a cause du choc qui venait de lui faire mal au bras. Il posa les yeux sur le bassiste qui semblais dormir. Ce bassiste qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre pour son oreiller dans les moment les moins Adéquats. Il ronchonna en voyant l'heure, et commença a ramasser ses affaires pour sortir. Il le savait, c'était toujours pareille. Il fallait toujours qu'il parte au beau milieu de la nuit pour le rejoindre. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que ça durais. Il pensait peut être que personne ne s'en apercevrais, mais c'était pourtant clair pour tout le monde. Ou peut être seulement pour lui? Peut être simplement parce qu'il n'arrêtais pas de le fixer, d'enregistrer en mémoire chacun de ses mouvements de la journées comme pour se les repasser en boucles la nuit dans son apart. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa comme s'il venait de se réveillé. C'est alors que le petit blond sursauta en l'entendant bailler et se retourna pour lui lancer un petit regard désolé._

**« J'espère que je t'ai pas réveillé... »**

**« Nan... Sa va... j'ai l'habitude. Tu va où? »**

_Le petit blond fit une grimace. Apparemment il avait miser dans le mile. C' était une sujet tabou on dirais. Ou alors c'était le simple « J'ai l'habitude » qui aurais provoqué cette réaction? Peut probable. Il se leva et fit quelques étirements, avant de reprendre sa basse en mains. Comme un soutiens moral pour cette discutions fort peu plaisante. Tandis que l'autre tardait a répondre. Il hésitais sûrement a dévoilé son jeu au pauvre Bassiste qu'il était. C'était ça? Il dut reposer la question pour que le petit chanteur se décide enfin a émettre une réponse a l'intention de Reita-Kun._

**« Je partais chez moi. Je préfère mon lit.. tu m'en veut pas? »**

**« ... Ton lit? Ou la personne qu'il y a dedans? » **

_Ruki le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, c'était quoi cet interrogatoire en règle? Il n'aimais pas la tournure que ça prenais, et encore moins la façon dont il lui parlais. Lui et Miyou avait le droit a une vie privé, et si il n'avais pas envie de s'épancher partout ils avaient le droit nan? _

**« Sa change quoi? Sa change Strictement rien alors laisse mon lit en paix. Je suis claquer c'est pas le moment de me poser des questions. Désolée mais je doit vraiment rentrer là.. Y'a mon lit qui m'appelle... »**

**« Il fut une époque je te suffisait comme lit. »**_Se tenta le bassiste. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu par le blond. Il posa ses affaires sur le sol et s'avança vers le bander. _

**« Ça veut dire quoi ça? ... »**

**« Rien laisse tomber... la prochaine fois on fera la répète dans ta chambre, comme ça ton lit seras juste a côté... » **_Lâcha le plus grand avant de se laisser tomber sur les sièges pour se rendormir, quand le plus jeune soupira, avant de partir en claquant la porte... Il avait réussit a le vexer. Et ça... Il le savait. Le chanteur ne claquait la porte qu'en 3 occasions.. Quand il était vexer, quand il était en colère, ou quand il était déçut. Pour Reita les excuses tout a l'heure se profilaient a l'horizon. Décidément cette journée marquait une mauvaise passe a subir. _

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

_Le petit Chanteur, avait parcourus toute la distance Local-Apart, en se demandant pourquoi Reita avait agit comme ça, était-ce la fatigue? ou la Jalousie purement et simplement qui l'avais pousser a dire ses mots dures et presque mesquins... Il n'aurais sut le dire._

_Le petit blond venait de fermer doucement la porte de son apart quand une voix familière résonna.._

**« C'est a cette heure ci que tu rentre? Je me suis fait du soucis! Merde t'aurais pu envoyer un sms Quand même! » **

_Cette réplique de son amant lui tira un large sourire. D'ailleurs quand il se retourna il put voir la tête de son amant a peine réveillé avec les cheveux complètement en batailles. Il se mordit la lèvre et une lueur amusé éclaira son regard. Miyou fixa le chanteur les bras croiser sur son torse avec une tête vraiment pas réveillé._

**« Sa me fait pas rire Ruki. Tu pourrais pas être un peu responsable? Sérieusement comment tu veux que je sache si t'est pas mort? ».**

_Kiki-Chan s'approcha de son boudeur préférée, et le prit dans ses bras... Enfin.. Enserra sa taille. Parce que même sur la pointe des pieds, il n'aurais pas pu l'embrasser xD. Il lui dit simplement en calant sa tête sur son torse._

**« Je suis pas mort. Je te l'ais envoyer ce sms a 18h... »**

**« Pour me dire que tu restais une heure de plus baka! et tu rentre a 3h du mat' tu trouve sa normal? »**

_Il leva la tête vers son Miyou préférée et lui fit un moue triste et boudeuse, a laquelle il ne put résister bien longtemps car ils unissèrent déjà leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Bien que le petit blond semblais prêt a toute les folies dans cette fin de soirée-début de matinée. Ils montèrent simplement se coucher dans leur bon petit lit douillet. Quand au moment où le plus grand allaient sombrer dans un sommeille, le petit déposa un bisou sur son torse avant de lui poser une question ..._

**« Dit...Combien de temps encore on va cacher ça? »**

_Un soupire partit du brun. Il pouvais pas simplement se taire et dormir comme toute personnes normalement constitué fait a cette heure-ci? Surtout après avoir passé la journée a des répètes. Naan c'était de la pure torture là. Alors il répondit vaguement, dans l'espoir que cela lui suffirais pour ce soir..._

**« J'en sais rien.. on n'en reparle demain ... »**

_Apparemment, le silence reprit possessions de leurs chambre. Ce qui satisfaisait parfaitement Miyou. Au moins il pouvais se rendormir..; Mais c'était sans compter sur la chieuzité du petit ce soir. Il re-brisa le silence en disant..._

**« Nan parce que.. je crois que Reita a des soupçons. D'ailleurs.. Il avait l'air bizarre ce soir Reita... »**

**« Ruuukiii pour l'amour de Dieu..**-1-**. Il est tard... T'as pas envie de dormiiiir? Tu doit sûrement te lever tôt demain ... »**

**« A vrais dire, pas du tout.. J'ai rien de prévu avant 4h de l'après-midi.. »**

_Le plus grand des deux poussa un long, très très long soupire. Il avait vraiment décidé de l'embêter jusqu'au bout celui-là heiiin? C'était une épreuve de dormir avec lui, surtout avec leurs horaire un peu décalée, ils ne se voyaient pas tant que cela en faite. Ce qui commençait doucement a peser sur leurs relation sans même qu'ils s'en doutent._

**« C'était une façon polie de te dire que j'ai besoin de dormir... Vraimment. »**

_Miyou ajouta un petit sourire en voyant la tête du blondinet qui avait mal pris ce qu'il avais dit... Bien que le petit ne se laissait pas faire il recommença en lui disant..._

**« Reita... »**

_Le brun ne lui laissait pas le temps de finir, il en avait marre de ce prénom, marre, vraiment il saturais. Il se leva brusquement en allumant la lumière. Il n'arriverais pas a dormir avec cet image de lui qui parle de Reita au moment de ce coucher. _

**« Y'en marre de Reita par-ci, Reita par-là. T'as qu'à aller dans les bras de ton Reita comme ça tu me ficheras la paix! »**

_Faut pas énerver un Miyavi qui a pas assez dormit, sinon sa peut faire des dégâts. Le chanteur le regarda soudainement silencieux. Il aimais pas quand il poussait sa beuglante, et encore moins quand c'était pour quelques choses comme ça. Il baissa la tête, et lui répondit._

**« Mais... Je veux pas Reita. Je veux que toi moi. C'est juste qu'il m'as dit quelques choses de troublants... »**

_Monsieur-j'ai-des-tatouages-partout-parce-que-même-pas-peur-de-la-douleurs, eut le coeur pincé de le voir comme ça. Il leva les yeux au ciels et lui prit la mains doucement xD Parce que entre temps il s'était assis en face de lui._

**« ... Il a dit quoi au juste le bassiste? »**

**« .. Il... C'est pas tellement ce qu'il a dit, c'est la façon dont il l'a dit... Il a dit 'Il fut une époque je te suffisait comme lit '... Il sait que je suis avec quelqu'un... Et j'ai l'impression qu'il le prend mal. Je sais pas pourquoi, il devrais être heureux que je soit si heureux avec toi, même... Si je te casse souvent les pieds.. »**

_Ruki plongea son regard dans celui de son n'amoureux, espérant une réponse rassurante et qui sait, peut être un pardon d'être là. Mais au lieu de ça, son n'amoureux le prit dans ses bras tout contre lui, comme le ferais une maman pour sa fille au coeur briser. C'est cette impression qu'il avais Myv, l'impression d'avoir une adolescente fragile et forte devant lui. Il l'aimais pour ça. Il lui murmura alors a l'oreille.._

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, il doit juste vouloir trouver quelqu'un... Il ne t'en veux pas. Et oui je te confirme, tu me casse souvent les pieds... Mais va savoir pourquoi, je t'aime comme ça. ». Il lui adressa un merveilleux sourire avant de lui dire « Maintenant, dodo jeune homme, sinon demain... Tu rentrera pas a la maison! xD »**

_Ruki le regarda un instant avec un sourire, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de tout deux se laisser emporter dans le pays Merveilleux des Rêves que Morphée garde Jalousement..._

-

-

* * *

-

-1- Aloyse Petit clin d'oeil a Toiiii xD

Alors? Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi par la suiiite? heiiinn??

Moi je sais .. Mais je vous dirais pas xD. Aller tennez bon, je posterais bientôt.. Surtout pour satisfaire une certaine : Dieu xD.


	3. Il a compris

**Titre de la Fic: **Problème va de pair avec Amour.

**Titre du Chapitre** : Il a compris.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: On verras bien ... Aller... N'ayé pas peur xD. Lisez xD

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Miyavi Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Mais je renonce pas xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: ... C'est compliquée de vouloir aimé quelqu'un de déjà pris ... Ou de pas pour vous,... Mais la vie est dur xD.

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Tut Tin Tut..._

_Tiens un nouveau message? Mais qui sa peut être a cette heure-ci? Ptin, 3h00 de l'apres-midi? Mon Dieu -1- Il était en retard. Il se leva vite fait et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il prit quand même le temps de lire le Sms puisqu'il venait de LUI. : « Je peut venir a ta répète? J'ai tellement envie de te voir aujourd'hui... Je tiens fort a toi » Une petite réponse tapper a la va-vite : « WAIIII ». Et le voilà partit pour le local de répète. _

_Arrivée là-bas.. Il vit alors Aoi dehors entrain de cloper comme toujours, de plus il regardait les gens qui passaient dans la rue. Il changeras pas celui là hein xD. Il regarda vite fait le parking pour voir si finalement il était venu... Apparemment non. Il eut un lèger soupire, et finit par entrer dans le local où Kai était déjà entrain de s'échauffer, vive la batterie... Heureusement qu'il n'avais jamais cohabité avec personne le petit Kiki-Chan, parce qu'il serais devenu fou xD. Il vit Uruha dans un coin a attendre, l'air morose. Il devait pas être bien le petit châtain.. Il eut un petit sourire et commença a tapper la discute._

**« Alors Ruwa, quoi de neuf? »**

**« ... Rien... J'ai pas envie de jouer aujourd'hui... ».**

**« ... Mais pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Elle t'as encore pris la tête a cause de l'heure? »**

**« Ouais » **_Il planta son regard dans celui du petit blond d'un air profondément sérieux. Que voulais-il qu'il lui réponde? Lui il n'avais pas tellement ce problème là... Il faut dire que Ruwa avait toujours le chic pour s'enticher de personnes qui prennent un malin plaisir a le faire souffrir. Il posa sa mains sur son épaule d'une manière amical en lui disant..._

**« Je te comprend... Faut pas te laisser faire. T'est un musicien, elle peut rien contre ça. La laisse pas détruire ce que tu fait de mieux :) »**

**« Wai.. Facile a dire... Pas facile a faire... J'aimerais t'y voir avec l'élue de ton coeur qui t'attend quand tu rentre, et qui t'engueule a cause de l'heure pendant 2h, naan mais c'est vraiment crevant. Surtout qu'après elle me fait la gueule pendant des jours, parce que soit disant je la respecte pas... mais elle comprend pas que j'ai besoin de dormir? Pffff... J'en ai marre... »**

_Il se força a lui faire un petit sourire, quand Reita entra dans la salle d'un air très... Décidé.._

**« Kai! on pourrais pas changer les horaires de répètes? 16h c'est bien trop tard.. Après on finit par dormir ici.. c'est pas génial... »**

**« ... Pourquoi? J'aime bien moi les heures, elles sont bien naan? »**_ Qu'il lui dit avec son air tout innoscent d'avaleur-en-grande-quantité-d'un-produit-qui-lui-est-nocif-dans-ses-neurones-qui-grillent._

**« Kai.. C'est pas parce que ton cabini qui vend ton jus de pomme est toujours ouvert que c'est de bon horaire.. Vraiment j'ai autre choses a faire le soir que m'endormir avec vous... et puis... Uruha aussi est d'accord naan? »**

**« Naan mais moi tu me laisse en dehors de ça Rei! J'ai suffisamment de problèmes comme ça »** _Uruha avait baisser la tête pour se cacher dans un oreiller, sûrement le siens. Il finirais un jours par habiter ici le pauvre. _

_Quant à Kai, il s'arrêta et parut considéré sa requête... Grand silence, très attendu par les autres membres présents dans la pièce quand tout à coup, on entendit un cris de joie... Tiens... C'était le vieux Guitariste qui venait de... Pousser un petit cris? C'était pas normal xD. Mais ils n'eurent pas a bouger que Aoi entra dans la salle l'air sur excité :)_

**« Heyy, deviner qui vient nous rendre visite... Miyavi-Chan :) C'est pas géniiialll? »**

_Myv entra alors dans la salle, au plus grand plaisir de Ruki, qui se retint de lui sauter dessus... Y'avais d'autre personnes dans la salle. Alors c'était... 'Tiens mon ami'. Même si c'était un problème de pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulais, de devoir se retenir d'être affectueux avec lui, il sourit simplement a son n'amoureux. C'était ce qu'il avait décider, alors il respectait son choix. Même si cela faisait presque 4 mois qu'ils étaient coincée dans cette relation Cachée, qui pour l'instant marchait très bien :). Merci Monsieur le beau Brun qui avait au moins réussit a penser a quelques choses pas comme Ruki-Chan xD._

**« Salut. :) Content de te voir. Sa faisait longtemps naan? »**

**« ... Bon les gars... C'est d'accord.. La répète est avancer a 10h du matin, sa vous va? Comme ça on mangera tous ensembles le midi :) »**

_Naan mais Kai et ses décisions foireuses... Il allais même plus pouvoir manger avec son chewi le midi, et tu peut être sûr que les répètes vont trainer jusqu'à tard le soir... Comme si il avais que ça a faire dans la journée lui xD. Il sourit a Kai, en voyant les autres toujours super occupé par l'arrivée de Miyou dans la pièce.. Ce qui rendait un peu Ruki Jaloux, mais il s'en fit une raison... Ils finirent donc par faire leurs Répète a la noix xD. _

_Miyavi parfois y participais pour déconner un peu, en amis... Mais il passait surtout le plus clair de son temps a regarder les autres jouer. Il devais avouer que malgré qu'il soit complètement mort de ce matin, il y avais beaucoup de choses qui lui sautaient au yeux. Notamment le faite que le bassiste arrêtais pas de matter son homme, qu'il lui souriais tout le temps, qu'il s'adressait toujours a lui, et quasiment pas au autres. C'était assez agaçant, car il n'aimais pas du tout partager, et encore moins avec lui xD. Tout ce mettais en place dans sa tête... Ce que Ruki lui avais rapporter de sa nuit, comme quoi le blond avait l'air de lui en vouloir, d'être jaloux.. Il comprenais qu'il était amoureux de son amant, et que c'était pas le genre « Je t'aime et j'attends que tu comprenne que tu m'aime », mais plutôt le genre « Je ferais tout pour que tu t'en rende compte ».. Ce qui était gênant. Il voulais pas qu'il s'approche de son Chanteur. Nan nan. C'était le siens et personne lui piquerait. En plus... Il risquait de manipuler son petit Chanteur, de lui faire croire qu'il est amoureux de lui alors que c'est pas le cas du tout mais bon xD._

_A la fin il restais plus que Reita, Ruki et Miyou dans la salle. Intéressant naan? Cette façon qu'ils ont de rester ces trois là xD. Bien évidement Miyou attendait secrètement son amant en faisant genre « J'ai perdu quelques choses xD. » Reita en temps que bon amis du chanteur, il lui proposa :)._

**« Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi? Après tout c'est sur mon chemin :) »**

**« Heuu... Naan déjà c'est pas sur ton chemin et ensuite j... »**_ Mais il fut coupé par le grand brun qui dut mettre son grain de sel .._

**« Il m'as promis de me raconter tout ce qui se passe dans votre groupe. Désolé, mais je vais le ramener. Tu sais si tu veux Reita-Kun, je peut te déposé aussi? »**

_Le bassiste parut hésiter un instant, ce demandant si pour passer 20 de plus avec le blond il était capable de supporter de ne pas être seul a seul, puis finalement il accepta xD. Il avais tellement envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui. C'était vraiment énervant pour Miyou, de savoir qu'il allais être là. Car plus sa allais et moins il appréciait Reita-Kun. En générale quand on essaye de lui piquer son amant, il a dut mal a apprécier les gens xD. D'ailleurs Reita s'en apercevait bien qu'il était plutôt froid et pas tellement sympatoche avec lui... Mais bon, il s'en foutais car pendant tout le trajet il rigolais avec le chanteur, et le regardait. Il ne voyait que lui. Et bien sûr le Chanteur ne voyait rien venir. Coup classique du Ruki pas doué, qui vois jamais rien venir... _

_Çà c'est comme pour le début de leurs relation... Qui a dût faire le premier pas? C'est lui... Heureusement qu'à cette époque il avais des très bon liens avec Aoi, sinon, jamais il aurais sut que son petit blondinet qu'il aime, était a fond sur lui. Il venait même parfois a se demander comment il savait conduire xD. c'était effrayant xD. Mais une chose est sur.. Son petit Ruki pas doué, jamais il ne l'aurais échanger. Jamais il ne l'aurais partager. Il l'aimais bien trop pour cela. Il n'était pas prêt a se laisser faire par Reita-Kun._

-

-

-

* * *

-

- - -1- Tiiiens Aloyse t'est encore là? xD

Oh Do You Love That?

Désolée si c'est un peu bizarre par moment.. J'ai les yeux qui se croisent en l'écrivant, je m'endort un peu xD. Vous inquiétez pas, je ferais une petite mise a jours avant le chap 4 quand même xD.

Please Rate xD


	4. Tomber des Masques

**Titre de la Fic: **Problème va de pair avec Amour.

**Titre du Chapitre** : Tomber des masques.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Départ... Miyavi/ Ruki

On verras bien ... Aller... N'ayé pas peur xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Miyavi Les Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Mais je renonce pas xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: ... Parce que c'est toujours compliquée de choisir, entre l'amitiée et l'amour... Qui des deux prime??

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Miyou cheri, venait au répète de son amant, histoire de regarder comment évoluait sa relation avec le bassiste, même si c'était que de la surveillance, il devait avouer qu'il aimais pas la tournure que ça prenais tout ça... Quel idée aussi de tomber amoureux de son Ruki, sa se voit pas que c'est le sien, et qu'il était prêt a tout pour le garder? Espérons seulement que son chanteur ne se laisse pas piéger par l'autre blondinet, sinon il n'y pourrais plus rien. Comment préserver quelqu'un d'un de ses amis sans qu'il s'en aperçoive? C'était quasiment missions impossible, mais c'est bien ce a quoi ill était réduit... D'ailleurs, son agent était pas tellement content que le Géant décide de passer plus de temps avec eux qu'a travailler... Mais a vrais dire il s'en foutais. C'est limite si sa l'obsédait pas cette histoire... M'enfin. Plus ça allait et moins il pouvais supporter de voir le bassiste qui pendant les répètes est derrière le chanteur, mater ouvertement son amant... Et le pire c'est qu'il continuait de venir... Un peu masochiste le petit Miyou hein xD._

_Bref... Il avait décider de parler a cet homme. On ne pique pas son amant comme ça, et encore moins quand on est pas fichu d'avoir un nez! -1- C'est pour ça qu'il essayait de le choper tout seul pour parler d'homme a homme, et surtout... Sans que son petit blond cheri s'en aperçoive... Parce qu'il lui avait assurer que leurs bassiste était juste jaloux de pas avoir un amant lui aussi, et il se voyait mal lui dire qu'il avais menti... Nan. Il finit par voir Reita se diriger au toilette... Il hésita une seconde, puis finalement saisit sa chance, personne était dans les parages, c'est bon. Il le suivit, et rentra après lui... sauf qu'il vérouilla la porte, ce qui le fit se retourner.. Il le fixait d'un air bizarre avant de lui dire..._

**« Qu'est tu fait Miyavi? »**

_Myv restait contre la porte, les bras dans le dos a le fixer sérieusement... Il était pas là pour rigoler du tout, d'ailleurs le sourire polie de l'homme-sans-nez s'effaça quand il ne répondit pas. Apparemment le silence lui faisait peur, sauf quand c'était parce que Ruki-Chan le prenait pour un oreiller, c'est ça...?. Il fit un effort pour se retenir, parce qu'il avais une envie de le fracasser vraiment. Il restait calme et serein, malgré sa jalousie. Et lui répondit doucement._

**« Arrête ça. Joue pas avec moi. Vraiment... »**

**« Mais de quoi tu parle? »**

_Le blond bander ne semblais pas comprendre qu'il n'avais aucune droit de draguer son petit-ami-non-officiel-par-sa-faute.. Il devais donc tout lui dire? Peut être qu'il était aussi comme Ruki... Heu... Nan. Ruki est bien mieux foutu, plus petit, et ... Au moins il est complètement pure, et angélique... Il soupira en le regardant, ou plutôt en le fixant avec insistance..._

**« De quoi je parle? Tu crois que je vois pas ton manège? ... »...**

**« Mon Manège? Gars.. C'est pas moi le cinglé qui s'enferme dans les chiottes avec un mec... Tu devrais sortir, on a rien a se dire... »**

_.. A parce que en plus, il se permettais de le chercher... Bon promis, il n'allais pas lui éclater la figure, pas maintenant, mais si il continuait comme ça, il allait pas tenir très longtemps le petit Miyou. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit.._

**« Oui Ton manège!.. Tu crois que je te vois pas matter Ruki de haut en bas quand il chante? T'est tellement pathétique que tu fait même des fausses notes, a moins que c'est simplement pour attirer son attention. Je te le dirais pas indéfiniment, t'approche pas de lui... »**

_Le bassiste ne voyait pas du tout en quoi sa pouvais le géner qu'il matte le chanteur, c'est vrais quoi, il avais une belle vue, alors autant pas se gêner naan? C'est humain? Surtout qu'il était vraiment accro, mais un truc de fou... Il pensait très souvent a lui. Il haussa les épaules et lui dit.._

**« Tu compte faire quoi? Tu va appeler son amant? A moins que t'ai envie de te le faire... C'est ça ton problème? »**

_Miyavi ne put s'empêcher de rigoler... Il était plus idiot que Ruki quand il le faisait exprès... C'était affolant. L'autre lui demanda pourquoi il rigolait, il se calma alors pour lui dire.._

**« Baka! C'est moi son amant... Pourquoi tu crois que je suis venu a vos répétitions, pas pour le plaisir de te voir lorgner sur mon Ruki... T'as eut ta chance, maintenant t'as juste a t'incliner et a le laisser tranquil. Je te préviens, je te vois une fois de plus le regarder avec envie, ou lui sourire d'une manière un peu trop amicale, et je t'explose ta face. Et je rigole pas du tout. »**

**« .. J'imagine que si tu t'enferme avec moi, c'est qu'il en a aucune idée c'est ça? T'as peur qu'il te rejette parce qu'il me préfère? C'est bien connue qu'on préfère ceux qu'on voit le plus souvent. Tu devrais juste fermer ta grande gueule, parce que toi m'exploser la face, tu vois là j'en doute fort... »..**

_Miyavi se décolla de la porte toujours calme, il lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir la porte, considérant l'avoir mis en garde, et sans s'y attendre, il sentit quelques choses s'abattre sur lui, comme un coup de poing en traître sur son cou, ce qui le fit tomber a terre, c'était pas un coup de pédé ça c'est sur... D'ailleurs plusieurs autres le suivirent. Des coups de poings s'abattaient sur lui, les uns a la suite des autres... Une chose est sûre... Il allais se faire exploser la gueule si il faisait pas quelques choses... Alors il se rappela d'une chose qu'une gamine lui avait fait une fois, quand il était petit... Il lui mit un bon coup de pied là où tout le monde pensent, dans ses castagnettes, et Reita se plia en deux... _

**« Bah ouais sa fait mal heiin »**

_Miyavi en profita pour lui donner un petit coup de genoux en plein dans le ventre, histoire de l'achever un bon coup et sortit des toilettes. En chemin il y rencontra Ruki.. Complètement affolé de voir son n'amoureux qu'il aimait avec la lèvre fendu en ayant l'air pas frai du tout.. _

**« Mais qu'est qui c'est passé?? Quiiii t'as faiit ça?? »**

**« Je crois que ton bassiste pourra faire des vocalises pendant un certains temps... »**

**« QUOI? T'AS FRAPPER REITA MAIS TU DÉCONNE OU QUOI? »**

_Miyou posa son regard dans les yeux chocolats de son petit chewi qui semblais pas comprendre la situation... Un rien lui échappe c'est pas possible._..

**« ... Tu veux aller t'occuper de lui Alors c'est lui qui a commencer parce qu'il crève d'amour pour toi? Naan, bah t'as raison fait ce que tu veux, c'est vrais, t'as qu'a déménager chez lui, comme ça tu le soigneras après tout je suis seulement ton petit amis qui t'aime, et qui a parfois tendance a être légèrement jaloux, parce que JE T'AIME! »**

_Comme par hasard a ce moment là, Uruha, Kai, et Aoi débarquèrent... et la bouche en coeur ils dirent_

**« Quoi? Miyavi et Ruki? »**

_Le Géant leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du local... Y'en avais vraiment marre d'eux... Entre le groupe des choquer, l'amoureux, et son n'amoureux qui préférais s'occuper de l'autre... C'était vraiment une journée a se sentir seul, tout seul au monde.. Il monta dans la voiture... Mais... Il avais pas les clés...Putain c'était Ruki qui les avaient! Il se mit alors a marcher jusqu'à chez lui... C'était soit il arrivais a la maison, soit il crevais sur le chemin..._

-

-

**_--Pendant ce temps là du côté de Ruki-Chan --_**

_-_

_Il vit son amoureux partir, et dût répondre au questions stupide des trois autres... Bien sûr il alla jusqu'au toilettes, et découvrit un Reita avec une voix très soudainement plus aiguë qu'a la normal. Il se mit en face de lui et lui dit..._

**« Réponds moi sincèrement... Tu m'aime? C'est toi qui a commencer? »**

_Apparemment le Bassiste avait pas tellement envie de répondre... Il se mettais a douter de toute le monde le petit blond.. Et si son n'amoureux était seulement un gros con atteint du syndrome de la jalousie irrationnelle et compulsive? Ou alors... Il avais raison comme toujours, et disait la vérité... Mais putain... Qu'est qu'il faisait là a douter? Miyavi avait toujours raison! Reita eut même pas le temps de dire «** oui **» qu'il dit au autres_

**«Faut que j'y aille... »**

_Et là, il se mit a courir vers la sortit en priant pour que Miyavi soit encore là a attendre... Comme toujours il avait tord.. Pas un seul grand brun sexy l'attendait... Alors que ses yeux parcoururent le parking a la recherche de l'homme de sa vie, il vit sa voiture... Mais oui, il avait encore les clés... et donc.. Réfléchit Ruki, Réfléchit... Donc il est parti a pied... Maiis par où? Il hésita un instant puis fonça dans la voiture et démarra... Il allais sûrement passer par ce chemin, c'était le seul qui permettais au piéton de passer. Il roula doucement se faisant klaxonner par a peu près toute la ville, mais il s'en fichais.. Il voulais retrouver le seul pour qui son coeur battais, peut importe le temps que sa lui prendrais. En plus, quand il voulu appeler son Miyou, une sonnerie retentit dans la voiture... Il avais donc oubliée son téléphone dans la vroum vroum mobile... Il avait peur, vraiment, et si le temps de rentrer chez lui, il apprenais qu'il était mort percuter par une voiture? Ou qu'il avait laisser un mot où il lui disait qu'il le quittais... Il devait penser a autres choses, mais il n'y parvenais pas, il avait tellement peur de le perdre, tout ça pour quoi? Pour une erreur de jugement a la noix.. Sa devait bien faire 1h qu'il roulait un peu en rond en faite... Non il s'était pas perdu, pas du tout... Mais voilà le problème, il savait pas du tout, comment il marchais, a quel allure, vers où... ni rien... Sa lui donnait des crampes d'estomac a s'imaginer le pire, et ses yeux, ses ptin de yeux qui n'arrêtaient pas de s'embrumer _

_Il vit alors une silhouette qui lui ressemblais, a cette distance et avec sa vision brouiller il savait pas tellement si c'était lui. Mais il arrêta la voiture en plein milieux de la route, et sortit en courant pour aller le rejoindre. Il l'arrêta par le bras en lui disant_

**« Miyavi.. Je suis tellement désolé pardonne moi.. Je t'en pris, j'aurais pas du douter de toi... Je t'aime »...**

**« Mais Monsieur, je ne sais pas pour qui vous me prenez, mais je vous demande de me lâcher... »**

_Ruki se sentit rougir a mort... Et voilà qu'il venait de se ridiculiser, surtout avec les larmes qui avaient couler sur ses joues... Il avais l'air bien comme ça. Il lâcha presque a regret l'homme inconnu, et soupira de désespoir sous les klaxonnes qui se faisaient de plus en plus insistants. Une voix lui dit alors ..._

**« Tu a l'air ridicule comme ça »... **

_Sur le moment il cru que c'était sa conscience. Il soupira grandement en essuyant un peu ses larmes pour se mettre un peu mieux et répondit a voix haute_

**« Peut être... Mais moi je l'aime... Pourquoi je lui dit jamais ce qu'il faut? Jamais il saura tout ce que j'ai fait pour le retrouver... Il doit être loin a cette heure-ci.. J'ai fait fuir le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimée... Alors avoir l'air ridicule sa m'est bien égal! »**

_Les larmes du chanteur redoublèrent, et il renonça a toutes les faire disparaître, il les laissaient libre. D'ailleurs il se laissa tomber sur le sol a pleurer comme un gamin... Après un petit silence la voix se fit doucereuse, et tendre._

**« Non... Il est juste a côté de toi... »**

_Ruki ne comprenais pas ce que lui disait la voix, qu'il appelais Conscience. Il tourna alors la tête a droit et a gauche, regardant dans toutes les directions sans prêter au insultes des automobilistes qui menaçaient de lui peter la figure s'il bougeait pas sa caisse, car il bloquait tout le trafic.. Il ne voyais rien... Quand finalement il vi alors des jambes.. Il leva la tête doucement vers le visage de la personne, tout en essuyant ses larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Il vit alors une mains que lui tendait le corps sans tête... Il voyait pas le visage de la personne avec le soleil qui était a contre jours... Il saisit la mains et se releva tout simplement les yeux toujours fixer sur cette personne, quand il sut que c'était lui. Il se jeta dans ses bras ne cherchant qu'une seule chose, le sentir près de lui, et se rassurer. Il balbutia quelques choses au petit Miyou_

**« Je suis désolé.. Ne me ... »**

_Mais le grand brun ne le laissa pas finir. Il n'avais pas envie de lui imposer ça.. C'est vrais c'était des mots pas facile a dire, et un peu trop mélodramatique..._

**«Je suis là... »**

_Ruki était pas de son avis, et pour une fois, il avait un peu mûrit le petit blond. Il s'écarta un peu de lui pour le regarder ..._

**« Laisse moi finir pour une fois... » .**. _Il le regarda, et jugea qu'il pouvais continuer.. _**« Je veux plus jamais que tu partes comme ça.. Plus jamais que tu me laisse... Je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre. Je te promet de te faire totalement confiance, et de plus jamais te laisser te battre pour moi... comme tu dit.. Vraiment.. je le pense »**

_Miyou lui fit un beau sourire et s'apprêta a l'embrasser quand un mec vint jusqu'à eux pour leurs demander de bouger la voiture parce que c'était vraiment chiant tout ça. Ils échangèrent un regard en soupirant. C'est n'importe quoi tout ça._.. En plus son portable sonnait.. Il regarda alors l'expéditeur.. Et vit que c'était Ruwa... Il hésita a Décrocher, mais quand il leva les yeux vers son petit n'amoureux, il eut un sourire et jeta son portable avant de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser a pleine bouche, peut importe où il était, peut importe qui cherchais a les joindre. Il n'avais envie que de lui :).

-

-

* * *

-

-1- J'adoore c'ette phrase :).

Alors? C'est pas un peu Romantico-Dramtique? xD Je suis fan


	5. Le Passé Resurgit Toujours

**Titre de la Fic: **Problème va de pair avec Amour.

**Titre du Chapitre** : Le Passé Resurgit toujours.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Départ... Miyavi/ Ruki

On verras bien ... Aller... N'ayé pas peur xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Miyavi, Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Mais je renonce pas xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: J'aime ce chapitre .. On prend les mêmes que celui d'avant, et on inverse les rôles xD. Mouuuaahh xD.

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Comme tout les matins depuis maintenant deux jours de suite, Le grand brun, et le petit blond, sortaient de chez eux en même temps comme un vrais couple, et surtout... Enfin ils avaient a peu près les mêmes horaires. Ce qui leurs permettaient de pouvoir se voir largement plus souvent, et pas trop s'inquiéter le soir a attendre que l'autre rentre, ou se réveillé tout seul dans le lit. Chose devenu forte déplaisante au fur et a mesure. Mais aujourd'hui était un jours a part, car au moment où le petit blond sortit avec ses affaires, une fille était dehors entrain d'attendre... Et il lui semblais bien qu'elle ne l'attendais pas lui... Il fut légèrement agacé, et dit a Miyou_

**« ... Je crois que quelqu'un t'attend dehors »...**

_Apparemment le grand brun crus que c'était de l'humour, malgré le ton assez agacé de son amant, alors il répondit simplement_

**« Deux secondes mon coeur, j'arrive... »**

_Ruki ne dit rien du tout.. Il restait là a fixer la fille qui dût croire que le « Mon coeur » lui était destinée puisqu'elle se mit a sourire.. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment l'état dans lequel se trouvais le chanteur. Il aimais pas tellement qu'elle sourit pour ça. Après tout, c'était a lui qu'il parlais. Il attendait que son chéri soit là, qu'il s'occupe de régler ce problème, car une fille qui l'attendait de si bon matin (bon ok il était 9h et alors?) Il aimais pas du tout ça... Son côté Jaloux ressortais vraiment.. en plus quand c'était des filles comme elle... Parce qu'il se doutais de quelques choses le petit Ruki-Chan. Au moment où il sortit son corps dehors, le sourire toujours enjouée du grand disparût aussitôt, tandis que la fille se jetais sur lui en lui disant_

**« Depuis quand je suis plus ton ange?.. Tu me dira, Mon coeur sa me va aussi :). »**

_Le petit blond papillonnait des yeux d'incompréhension... Depuis quand elle était son ange a lui? C'était son Amant a lui! Naan mais c'est quoi cette période c'est la saison des amours ou quoi là?.. Personne lui avais jamais dit de pas sauter sur un mec qui est avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle? Apparemment non. Les démonstrations d'affections en public ne lui faisait pas peur a cette Naine! (Bah quoi pour une fois que quelqu'un était plus petit que lui, il avais le droit naan?) Le grand brun n'avais apparemment pas prévu le coup, et la repoussa doucement sans savoir vraiment quoi dire a cette fille. Mais elle, elle semblais avoir tellement de choses a lui raconter, elle reprit.._

**« Alors comme ça quand je suis pas là tu héberge des amis chez toi? »**._ Elle se tourna vers le chanteur qui faisait sa taille et lui dit avec un sourire resplendissant _**« Salut Ruki.. comment tu vas? »**

_Niahh le blond avait envie de lui faire une crise de jalousie, mais il se retient simplement... Il attendait une quelconques réactions de l'homme qui vivait avec lui, mais en vain. En plus, elle pensait qu'il l'hébergeait? heuu.. Wai, bah il se faisait payer en nature alors le grand Brun heinn xD. En plus, d'où elle connaissait son pseudo? Peut être qu'elle en savait un minimum sur Gazetto, mais quand même... Qui elle était? Il en avais aucune idée... et son Chéri le présentais pas... Sympa tout ça..na Et son amoureux pas capable de sortir deux mot d'affiler, il se risqua alors a lui dire..._

**« Je vis ici... avec Lui... »**

_Le grand brun était a des milliers de kilomètre de là, il se demandais pourquoi elle faisait ça... Lui avait-il promis de l'attendre? Il n'en avais aucun souvenir.. Il se souvenait de sa vie qu'a partir du moment où Ruki est rentrer dans la sienne... Enfin, sur le plan sentimentale j'entends xD. C'était bien connue que Miyavi était et Androgyne, et bisexuelle.. alors pourquoi elle comprenais pas ? Hein? D'ailleurs, il était tellement préocupé par ça, qu'il ne voyais pas que son petit chanteur enrageait a côté de lui, surtout qu'elle était toujours quasiment coller a lui là... Et lui réfléchissait.. Madre de Dios. Il regardait la jeune fille qui souriait toujours en répondant a son amant_

**« ... Ah vous cohabiter ensemble, c'est bien, au moins, il a pas dût s'ennuyer tout seul :). Je t'ai manquer hein Miyavinouchet... »**

_Le grand brun était toujours entrain de penser pendant que le petit blond devait s'occuper de se retenir de piquer sa crise... Mais là... Elle se foutais de sa gueule ou quoi? C'était quoi ce plan? Il aimais pas ça du tout, vraiment pas du tout, c'était dégueulasse de lui faire ça!.. Alors oui, il s'énerva un peu.._

**« Naann, il s'est pas ennuyer, tu a pas eut le temps de lui manquer. Il était tellement occupé avec moi... »**

_Il ne dit rien de plus, et décida de s'en aller en moto, Miyavi se démerderais avec cette Michante Filleuh xD. La fille fronçait les sourcils en regardant Ruki-San s'en aller. Elle comprenais pas qu'il venait de lui dire qu'ils couchaient ensembles... En même temps, elle semblais autant comprendre que Ruki dans ses jours où il allais mal._

_Il l'aimais pas déjà, fallait pas pousser. Elle dépassait les bornes et lui aussi. Il avait envie d'extérioriser cette colère et cette frustration... Alors... Il alla chez Aoi, enfin.. chez Aoi et Reita puisque l'autre guitariste avait décider de vivre avec sa blonde qui lui casse les pieds xD._

-

-

-

-

_**--Du côté de Ruki --**_

_Une fois arrivée chez le guitariste et le bassiste, il frappa a la porte, ce fut le grand brun qui lui ouvrit. Il se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer. C'était son confident, après le bassiste évidement, mais ces derniers temps ils étaient un peu en froid xD. Il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner quoi que ce soit. Il avait espérer et surtout avait demander a Aoi si IL était là ou pas.. D'après le guitariste, ils étaient que tout les deux. Tout les deux, seuls, il pouvais alors lui ouvrir son coeur, ses peines, et qui sait, peut être qu'il aurais des conseil censés. Il commença a lui raconter ce qu'il avais vécu un peu plus tôt et Aoi, après l'avoir écouter silencieusement et religieusement, finit par ne trouver qu'à lui dire.._

**« Il faut que tu lui demande une explication. C'est aussi simple que ça.. »...**

_Ruki n'était pas aussi débile. Il savait bien qu'il devait lui demander une explication, c'est ce qu'il comptais faire, mais le problème c'était plutôt quoi lui dire, pour ne pas paraître trop Jaloux et oppressant, et pour ne pas paraître non plus froid et distant. Parce que quand il s'agissait de son Miyou, il avais toujours du mal a lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, et a être plus ou moins pris au sérieux par son amoureux. Ce qui a la longue devenait frustrant, et pour lui, et pour Miyou. Il ne devait pas savoir a quels point il pouvais l'aimer ce mec._

**« T'est marrant et je lui dit quoi? ' Pourquoi ton ex débarque en pensant que t'est encore avec elle? ' Tu pense réellement que je lui poserais cette question? Bien sûr que non. Si sa se trouve il me répondra même pas... »**

_Aoi lui fit un petit sourire censer être rassurant, ce qui n'aida pas le chanteur a se sentir mieux.. même que sa l'empirais tout ça... Il attendait quand même une réponse, qui ne venait pas, mais alors pas du tout, il avait du couper la chic au guitariste, qui pourtant avait toujours le dernier mots, et souvent ce dernier mots était juste... Mais au lieu que le guitariste lui réponde, il entendit une voix masculine autre qui se dirigeait vers lui._

**« Demande lui, pourquoi si il est prêt a se battre pour toi, pourquoi son ex lui tourne encore autour.. Après tout, venant d'un mec qui est hyper Jaloux, il devrais comprendre que sa te fait du mal... »**

_Reita venait d'entrée dans la pièce... Ce qui embarrassa un peu le brun, qui pourtant approuvais ce qu'il disait, avant de disparaître au toilettes. Le plus jeune posa ses yeux sur le bander et soupira simplement sans rien lui répondre. Alors le petit bassiste sentit qu'il devait s'excuser. Il posa ses mains sur le dossier du canapé en lui jetant un coup avant de baisser la tête.._

**« Je suis désolé.. J'aurais dût te le dire. Mais j'avais peur, peur que tu me fuit, comme maintenant. Et... Quand il m'as dit que c'était lui ton amant, sa m'as rendu jaloux. Je n'ai aucun droit sur toi, je le sais, mais les répètes, c'était la seule chose qui me restait. Pourvoir te voir là, rien que nous... Désolé. »**

**« ... Je l'aime. Je te demande de le respecter si tu m'aime vraiment. Je peut rien faire pour toi. De toute façon, je crois qu'il vaudrais mieux que je parte. Ici sa devient trop ... Étouffant... »**

_Il se leva, le bander ouvrit sa bouche, mais le re-ferma bien vite. Il n'avais plus rien a lui dire. Il lui avait mentit, lui avait cacher des choses, et même pire, il lui avait enlever son sourire. Il méritais peut être cette indifférence, ce silence, ce froid entre eux. Il posa ses yeux sur lui qui partais par la porte. Il était tellement triste. En plus de son amour qui continuait de le consumer, il devait le perdre... Mais pour combien de temps encore..? Lui pardonnerais-il un jours? Reita n'en savait rien._

_Quant au blond, il n'avais plus envie de rester ici. Il avais l'impression d'être pris au piège... Entre l'ex de son amant qui refaisait surface, et Aoi qui l'abandonnait dans le salon avec celui qui avait faillit lui faire perdre son amant... C'était trop pour lui. Mais c'était finit, plus jamais il n'irais pleurer sur l'épaule d'une personne. Plus jamais. Les gens mentent, ils vous jurent l'amour.. Pour mieux vous briser le coeur quand on s'y attend le moins. C'était ce qu'il ressentait.. Et seul Lui pouvais lui faire changer d'avis...Même si il lui faudrais plus que des mots a présent. Il ne croyais plus ce qu'on lui disait. Il s'était alors poser dans une forêt, une petite certes, mais il n'y avais personne. Il se décida alors a se tourner vers la seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais mentit, jamais déçue, jamais jugé, ni blesser... La seule personne qu'il avait sciemment abandonner... Son journal Intime._

-

-

-

-

_**--Du côté de Miyou --**_

_Miyou avait pas fait exprès de réfléchir jusqu'à ce que son petit-copain-presque-officiel s'en aille. Il avait pas voulue froisser Ruki-chan, il l'aimais vraiment, mais avec elle c'était autre chose. Elle continuait de le fixer en attendant certainement des réponses a toutes ses questions qu'il n'avais pas écouter. Il la regardait en pensant qu'il allais être en retard... Encore. Et elle qui attendait après lui..._

**« Miyavinouchet? Moshi-Moshi? »**

_Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille, avec un tout petit sourire tristounet que son amant soit partit un peu fâcher. Sur ce coup là il avais pas assurer... Et il s'en voulais un peu... Il allait devoir lui fournir des explications, et il avait pas tellement envie de raconter sa vie passé a lui... C'était tellement chiant le passé... Surtout quand il revenait au moment le plus inapproprié. Il y avais toujours des choses dont on était pas fière, et tout cette histoire en faisait partie. Il avait bien passer une bonne dizaine de minutes a la fixer comme ça. C'était toujours pareille. _

**« ... Qu'est tu veux Kimiko? »**

**« Ce que je veux? C'est simple non...? »**

_Il la fixait d'un air las... Tout ça le fatiguait... Elle venait et se permettais de mettre la merde dans sa vie a chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de lui... Tout ça a cause d'une erreur... Il y a toujours une erreur au coeur de chaque mensonges, de chaque non-dits, c'était comme ça, il n'y pouvais rien... Il soupira, et elle semblais si .. Sérieuse, et si calme par rapport a tout a l'heure. Elle avait toujours agit comme ça. Miyavi était toujours là pour pallier a tout ses manques. Manque d'argent et autres. Fallait toujours qu'il soit a sa disposition.. pour une chose qui est arrivée accidentellement. Une erreur, un accident, toujours pareille, et sa fait toujours des problèmes dans le futur... Toujours. _

**« Kim'... Il faut que tu arrête. Je te donnerais ce qu'il faut, mais laisse moi en paix. C'était ce qu'on avait conclut non..? »**

**« .. Écoute.. Je m'en fiche de savoir avec qui tu vit, sa m'intéresse pas, mais tu pourrais venir de temps en temps, tu crois pas?..Après tout t'y est pour quelques choses. »**

_Il allais lui répondre, au moment même où son portable se mit a sonner. Il décrocha décrochant au passage une grimace a Kimiko qui allait rétorquer quelques choses quand il lui intima l'ordre du de l'index de se taire deux minutes, ce qui la fit bouder xD. Il entendit alors une voix qu'il avait bien connue lui parler.._

**« ...C'est Kimiko n'est-ce pas? »**

**« Ruki est avec toi là? »**

**« Naan naan, il est dans l'autre pièce, avec... Reita. Tu devrais lui dire.. Il a le droit de savoir Myv »..**

_Il aimait pas le ton qu'il prenais, celui du monsieur Aoi-je-sais-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-et-ma-vie-est-une-réussite-parfaite... Il commença a s'énerver un peu, surtout quand il appris que son Chanteur a lui, était avec Reita... _

**« TU L'AS LAISSER AVEC LUI? MAIS TU TE FOU DE MOI OU QUOI? Et puis je te permet pas de me dire quoi faire! C'est pas moi qui vit avec Un mec parce que je suis pas foutue de rester plus de 4h avec la même personne dans mon lit! Maintenant t'as intérêt a bouger ton cul et pas les laisser seuls un instant de plus, j'ai pas envie qu'il saute sur MON Ruki t'as compris?! »**

_Il raccrocha au nez de Aoi... Naan mais comment il se permettais de lui parler genre il sait mieux que tout le monde. Sa l'énervais qu'on lui dise quoi faire, et encore plus par lui. Il devais aussi avouer que le faite de savoir Ruki et Reita tout seul, ne le rassurais pas. Et si Ruki avait décider de noyer son chagrins dans les bras de quelqu'un qui l'aimais parce qu'il pensait que lui ne l'aimais plus? ... Et si... Et si Reita se jetais sur lui pour le violer et que Aoi le laissait faire? Autant de questions stupides qui lui passait dans la tête, lui faisait oublié Kimiko qui le fixait toujours. Il semblais encore repartit ailleurs, elle se mit donc en colère elle aussi.._

**« Hey! Tu m'écoutes! J'y crois pas tu t'intéresse plus à ce qu'il pourrais arriver a ton petit Chanteur de merde plutôt qu'a elle? Mais t'as pas de coeur Miyavi! Je te préviens.. Si tu passe pas une fois en deux semaines.. Je te préviens que je ferais capoter ton couple! Comme pour ton ancien copains. »**

_Il sortit de ses pensées en l'entendant insulter son Chéri... Il était vraiment quelqu'un de violent quand on l'énervais. Il lui prit les poignets et la secoua un peu histoire qu'elle se calme._

**« Tu me préviens? Tu sais que si j'ai envie je peut faire ta vie un cauchemar, alors laisse moi en paix! Et puis tu sais rien de lui alors ne te permet pas de l'insulter non plus. Parfois tu vaut pas mieux que Aoi. Retourne d'où tu viens! J'ai des choses a régler! »**

_Et Miyou la lâcha. Elle avait un peu mal au poignet parce qu'il l'avais serrer plutôt fort, mais elle savait une chose.. Au moins, il l'avais écouter. Et ça, c'était déjà une promesse implicite qu'il ferais quelques choses. Elle eut un petit sourire en le voyant partir en quatrième vitesse dans sa voiture. Il avait l'air vraiment accro a cette homme. Sa la rendait heureuse de le savoir autant amoureux que ça. _

_Quant au petit Miyou, lui il avait vraiment autres choses a penser qu'à elle. Ces derniers temps, il avais pas eut le temps d'assumer son passée.. Et voilà qu'il lui était revenu dans la face. Il espérais une chose, que ce grand ex-amant de Aoi, n'avais rien révéler a son amant... Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Il n'avais jamais réellement chercher a trouver les mots pour avouer tout ça... pour se mettre a nue. Maintenant, il comprenais ce que Ruki pouvais ressentir. Il lui avait dit « **Pourquoi je lui dit jamais ce qu'il faut? ». **Il sentait son coeur battre tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allais lâcher tôt ou tard. Après qu'il lui ai couru après la peur au ventre, c'était maintenant a son tours de lui courir après le coeur battant. Il espérait tellement qu'il ne se soit rien passer entre eux. Il avait confiance en lui, mais pas dans le bassiste qui n'avais pas hésité a le frapper par pure Jalousie, alors Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pouvais faire a son Ruki... Il s'en voudrais a mort si il lui arrivais quelques choses..._

-

-

* * *

-

J'adore Miyou là xD. Trop mdr .. Le mec absent au début ... Et Ruki qui pardonne pas a Reita j'aiime

Miyouu Jaleouus Is So Sexyyy I love Him...

Une question... Quelqu'un devine qui est Kimiko? XD


	6. Rupture et Dépression

**Titre de la Fic: **Problème va de pair avec Amour.

**Titre du Chapitre**: Rupture et Dépression

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Départ... Miyavi/ Ruki

On verras bien ... Aller... N'ayé pas peur xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Miyavi, Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Mais je renonce pas xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: C'est un peu salop ce que je fait là xD. Mais j'aime ça xD. Qu'ils souffrent un peu xD.

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Après avoir passé la journée a se demander où avait put être passer son amant, il devait bien avoué qu'il ne rêvais que d'une seule chose, pouvoir s'allonger près de lui, s'endormir en l'enlaçant. C'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Mais il savait que ça n'allais pas se faire, qu'il lui prendrais la tête, a lui demander des explications qu'il était en droits de savoir. Pourtant, il n'avais pas envie de se prendre la tête. Pas ce soir. Toute la journée, il s'était demander ce qu'il devait faire, en plus de travailler pour finir son futur album. C'était un de ces jours, où l'on se demande pourquoi on s'est levé ce matin... _

_Il venait de rentrer dans leurs appartement. Après avoir glisser la clé dans la serrure et verrouiller la porte, il se dirigea vers leurs chambre pour aller ce coucher, quand il s'arrêta subitement sur le palier. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il ne semblais pas remarquer qu'il était là.. Il était rentré un peu plus tôt mais quand même, il s'attendait pas a ce genre de réaction venant de lui. Il était crever, mais il lui dit assez inquiet._

**« On peut savoir ce que tu fait? »**

_Le blond eut un petit sursaut, mais ne se retourna pas, il continuait de remplis son sac de ses affaires. Il lui répondit seulement._

**« Ça se voit pas? Je prend des affaires. »**

**« Tu t'en vas quelque part? »**

_Bon d'accord c'était des questions stupides. Il prenais ses affaires, sûrement qu'il comptais s'en aller, le laisser seul ici. Et si c'était sa façon de lui dire que tout était fini?... Déjà.? C'était pas possible. Reita avait dût lui faire un lavage de cerveau. Ruki ne semblais pas disposer a le regarder, même une seconde. Cela lui fit mal au coeur. Comment une chose sans importance comme ce qui s'était passée ce matin pouvais aboutir a ça? Il y avait une erreur dans l'équation... C'était pas possible. _

**« Oui. Je quitte cet apart'. C'était bien le temps que ça a durer. Mais je te laisse avec ton Ex. Après tout, vous faites un beau couple. Bonne chance pour l'avenir. »**

_Ruki passa a côté de Miyavi la tête baisser, fuyant son regard, il s'en allais comme ça? C'est tout ce qu'il avait comme explication? Il dit alors a son petit blond._

**« Tu compte revenir un jours? .. »**

_Le grand brun n'avais pas l'air de se rendre compte que c'était finit. Finit de chez finit, comme « The End ». Pareille. Il ne reviendrais plus, il ne lui adresserais plus la paroles pendant quelques temps. Et puis c'était quoi ces questions stupides qu'il posait? C'était pas assez clair ce qu'il disait?. Fallait peut être qu'il lui fasse un dessin? En plus de lui briser son coeur, fallait qu'il lui demande de s'expliquer... Nan._

**«J'en verrais quelqu'un chercher les affaires qui restent. Je m'en vais. »** _Il jeta un coup d'oeil a celui qui venait de partager sa vie pendant une belle et longue période. Il n'avais pas compris. Alors il lui dit les mots les plus clairs qu'il avait en stock. _**« C'est finit. »**

_Le petit blond le fixa un instant pour voir sa réaction, mais la seule qu'il avait c'était le regarder bêtement la bouche grande ouverte, sans pouvoir en sortir un son. Comme ça il s'en allais. Il ne reviendrais jamais. Il.. Il... Il le quittais... Comme si ces derniers jours n'avaient jamais exister... Il avait sauver son couple de la menace Reita.. Sans penser un seul instant que son passé a lui, que Kimiko pouvais tout briser, comme elle l'avais fait a chaque fois.. Et si il lui disait la vérité? Impossible. Il ne pouvais pas avouer ça. Il finit par baisser la tête en entendant Ruki se diriger vers la porte avec lenteur. Il avait peut être envie d'être rattraper... Qu'il le supplie de l'écouter, de lui donner une autre chance... C 'était une étrange sensation qui se jouait en lui. _

_Partager entre le désir de rattraper son homme, et de tout lui avouer, tout lui dire, et l'envie de garder ce secret peut importe ce qu'il lui en coûte. Il lui devait ça. Il lui avait promis que jamais elle n'aurais a subir tout ça. Et maintenant, il allais encore se retrouver seul, abandonner, avec ce mal qui le tuait en enfonçant ses lames dans son coeur. Il devait rester fort, ne pas craquer, pas tant qu'il serais là... Il avait toujours du mal a comprendre, a assimiler que son chanteur, l'avait larguer, comme ça, si ' facilement '. _

_Il finit par se laisser tomber par terre et pleurer quand la porte se referma. C'était aussi simple que ça de briser quelqu'un? Il suffisait de ce taire, d'attendre, de laisser passer sa chance. Cette impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de soi, il l'avais ressentit. L'impression que tout ce qu'on a jamais fait pour celui qu'on aime, que tout est réduit a néant en l'espace d'une seconde, que tout ça n'as servit a rien. Un gâchis, une perte de temps, une perte d'énergie, et surtout l'impression de mourir encore une fois. _

_**« C'était bien le temps que ça à durer »**... **« Je m'en vais, c'est finit. »** Ses mots tournèrent et retournèrent dans sa tête, comme si c'était pas suffisant d'avoir le coeur en lambeau, fallait en plus que sa raison s'acharne sur lui. Il restait là, a genoux par terre a pleurer devant la porte fermer, comme si a chaque instant, il s'attendait a ce qu'il rentre en lui disant qu'il déconnais, qu'il ne partait pas... Il ne savais même pas où il allait..._

-

-

-

_**--Du côté de Ruki--**_

_Il avait prier pour que Miyavi soit là, pour qu'il le voit entrain de faire ses bagages. Il avait espéré tellement fort qu'il lui dise, qu'il s'explique. Mais au lieu de ça il avais poser des questions stupide... Il ne comptais pas revenir. Cela serais bien trop dur, il ne pourrais pas. Déjà le simple faite de lui avoir dit que c'était fini avait été super dur. _

_Il avait les larmes au eux tout le long de cette scène,. Il avait espéré que Miyavi jouerais les dur, les jaloux, qu'il aurais essayer de le retenir, qu'il aurais fait quelques choses. Mais son manque de réaction ne voulais dire qu'une seule chose, il n'avais été qu'un passe-temps.. Quelqu'un qui l'avais empêcher de s'ennuyer en attendant sa copine. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris pour un con. Tout ses souvenirs étaient bon a foutre a la poubelle, ce n'était que mensonge, mensonges, et illusions. Il lui avait même laisser une chance... Il s'était dirigé doucement vers la porte, laissant largement le temps de le rattraper, de dire n'importe quoi...Et même, après cela, il était rester derrière la porte, attendant qu'il se précipite qu'il ouvre la porte en grand, et qu'il Crie son Nom pour qu'il reste. N'importe quoi aurais mieux valu que ce silence, cette acceptation. _

_Dehors, une voiture venait de s'arrêter. Malgré ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, malgré son envie de se laisser mourir, il se dirigea vers cette voiture, cette voiture qui était là pour lui. Qui devait marquer un nouveau départ. Il y entra se laissant tomber sur le siège. Il jeta un long regard a l'appartement encore éclairée qu'il venait de quitter, espérant toujours qu'il viendrais a lui... Mais rien... Il baissa la tête vers le sol pour continuer de pleurer silencieusement, tandis que le chauffeur, démarrais, et l'emmena loin de maison, loin de celui qu'il aimait, loin de ces derniers mois de bonheurs. _

_Il savait qu'il allais pleurer, pleurer toute la soirée, enfermé dans la chambre que Kai lui avait préparée. Il était si attentionné le petit Kai. Si parfait avec lui, avec eux, tout le temps, tout les jours. Heureusement qu'il était là, il n'aurais pas sut quoi faire sinon. Il n'aurais pas pu faire comme si de rien n'était, pas non plus réussir a lui faire comprendre que c'était finit s'il devait rester avec lui. Peut être qu'un jours, tout cette douleur allais passer. Peut être qu'un jours, tout ses souvenirs s'en iront comme ils étaient venus, d'un coup de vent. Il voulais balayer les penser, les souvenirs, et tout ses sentiments qui tourbillonnaient encore en lui. Cette impression de vide immense, celle qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un a ses côté... Toutes ses petites choses qui s'insinuent en nous quand on est trop occupé a aimer, et qu'on a du mal a supporter quand on est tout seul.._

-

-

* * *

-

-

**« Ruki? Je te parle... »**

_Ruki leva alors les yeux vers lui. Il se sentait mal. Peut être la rupture... Bon d'accord, surtout la rupture, mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait pas capable d'être ce qu'il attendait de lui. C'est vrais quoi, il l'hébergeait, et lui il faisait que pleurer, pleurer sur cette joie qui s'en était aller pour laisser place, a la douleur, a l'envie de mourir. Il finissait par se dire que tôt ou tard, cette douleur, l'emmènerais vers la mort. Il allait mourir d'amour. Cela s'était déjà vu non? Mise apart dans les films..._

_Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était partit de chez Miyavi. Ça faisait bien au moins un mois qu'il habitais chez Kai, un mois qu'il était pas capable de sourire, qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'il l'imaginait avec elle, qu'il l'imaginait se moquer de lui, qu'il revoyait tout leurs souvenirs comme des mensonges, un mois qu'il était pas capable de sortir dehors, et a chaque fois qu'il le croisait, tout les deux détournaient leurs regards et marchaient dans les directions opposés. Ils devaient avoir l'air pathétique tout les deux. Mais il s'en foutait, ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal qu'au début... Et l'idée que tout était de sa faute ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit une secondes... N'empêche qu'il fit un effort pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait..._

**« Excuse moi.. Tu disait..? »**

**« Je sais bien que tu va pas bien.. Je me disait.. Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un?.. Aoi peut-être? ». **

_Il était adorable quand il s'y mettais. Toujours a vouloir rendre les gens heureux, a leurs rendre service, c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvais vraiment compter... C'est pour ça qu'il l'avais appeler. Il avait tellement voulu quelqu'un qui lui pose pas de questions, qui lui prennent pas la tête. Quelqu'un qui comprendrais qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps comme c'est pas possible.. De se laisser mourir. Il se força a faire un petit sourire. Mais il voyait bien que c'était faux..._

**« Non. Merci Kai. Merci de tout ce que tu fait pour moi. Mais... Je veux juste rester seul. Rester seul, et déprimé... »**

**« J'ai ce qu'il te faut. Je reviens! »**

_Kai lui fit un merveilleux sourire avant de se lever, et d'aller fouiller dans son congélateur... Pour en sortir des gros pots de Glaces au chocolat, et ... A la banane. Il reviens avec deux énormes cuillère en primes._

**« Tiens... C'est un booon remèdes aux grosses déprimes . »**

_Il lui fit un petit sourire, tout doux, et pris le chocolat. Il n'osait imaginer ce que Kai pouvais planquer d'autre dans ses placards. Il était froid le pot, vraiment froid. Vraiment très très froid. Il ne dit rien du tout._

**« Tu sais quoii? Je vais appeler Aoi, pour qu'il vienne. Il va ramener un bon films drôle. Et Tu va voir, tout va aller mieux :). Je sais.. Je sais, tu va me dire que tu veux rester seul. Mais c'est contre indiquer quand on a des Amis comme Aoi et Moi. Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de t'amuser ce soir. Sinon, je te jure que je te botte le cul jusqu'à demain!! »**

**« Ok ok.. J'abandonne d'office. »**

_Il le regarda se lever et appeler Aoi, avec toujours cette bonne humeur qui en temps normal aurais été communicatif pour lui. Mais là.. il restais a fixer le vide attendant que Aoi arrive._

_Ils passèrent leurs soirées devant un film humoristique. Les deux bruns éclatèrent de rire tout le temps, tandis que Ruki lui ne faisait qu'esquisser des sourires de temps en temps. Ce qui était déjà pas mal du tout. Ils avaient finit 5 pots de Glaces de 1kg chacun a trois. En somme une bonne petites soirée entre amis. Tout aurais put se terminer comme ça si.. Kai ne s'était pas endormit sur l'épaule de Aoi, qui souriait en le regardant. Ruki posa alors une question au guitariste._

**« Pourquoi tu m'as mentit ce matin? Pourquoi tu m'as laisser tout seul avec lui? »**

**« Écoute Ruki, il y a des choses que tu peut pas comprendre. »**

_Le petit blond se mit alors a bouder. Il en avais marre, marre qu'on lui explique jamais rien. Marre qu'on le prenne pour un débile. On pouvais lui confier des choses quand même. _

**« Que je ne peut pa comprendre, ou que tu veux pas m'expliquer. Je t'en pris.. ne fait pas comme lui. »**

**« ... Que j'ai pas le droit de te dire. Ce sont des choses de son passée, il n'y a que lui qui doit te les dire. Mais je t'en pris.. laisse lui une chance de s'expliquer... »**

_Le chanteur, semblais outré qu'on lui dise ça.. Qu'il lui laisse une chance? Naan mais il venait d'en laisser passer 4 ou 5 oui!. Il soupira profondément._

**« Il en a déjà eut plus qu'une seule. Il aurais put tout me dire avant que je parte. Il aurais pu me retenir. Mais il n'as rien fait. Rien. Il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulais c'était quelqu'un a baiser le soir quand il rentrais, c'est tout; J'ai été pris pour un con. »**

_Le brun baissa la tête. Il s'écarta de Kai, en le posant doucement sur le canapé, tandis qu'il se rapprochait de Ruki-Chan._

**« Je peut pas te laisser dire ça. Il t'aime sincèrement, j'en suis sûr. Sinon il aurais pas défoncée la tronche de Reita. Tu crois que si c'était juste pour combler ses désirs il aurais été jaloux comme ça? Naan, Ruki ouvre les yeux, tu dis de la merde parce que tu sais pas la vérité. J'aimerais tellement t'expliquer. Mais je lui ai promis de rien dire. »**

_Le chanteur regarda alors le grand brun s'occuper de ranger toutes les cochonneries qu'ils avaient faite devant la télévisions. Il avait beau essayer d'y penser. C'est vrais... Bon Il avait raison. Mais il voulais la vérité._

**« Dis moi alors quand il t'as raconter la vérité! Pourquoi toi tu la sait, et moi pas! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me cache des choses? ... Je suis pas assez digne de confiance a ses yeux? C'est ça? Et qu'est tu foutais quand j'étais avec Reita?»**

_Y'en avait marre, tellement de questions qui se bousculent dans sa te, sans aucune réponse! C'est quoi ce truc? Il voulais qu'on lui dise quelques choses. Qu'on lui explique. Il pouvait pa supporter ce groupe, où l'un savait tout mais ne disait rien, l'autre l'aimait éperdument, et l'autre qui se faisait limite s séquestrer par sa copine folle!. Le guitariste soupira et s'assit a coter de lui._

**« Je parlais avec .. Miyavi. Je veux pas qu'elle brise ton couple comme avec nous. »**

_Ruki essayait de comprendre la phrase, **« comme avec nous »**... Ça voulais dire qu'il avait été avec son Miyou? Vu sa réaction , il avait dut le dire sans faire attention. Il semblais gêner de ce qu'il avait dit, et il fallait avouer que le blond ne savait pas commente prendre cette nouvelle._

**« Tu est sortit avec Miyavi? Tu est sortit avec lui QUAND? »**

**« .. Rien ».. Il regarda sa montre.. « mais c'est qu'il se fait tard... Je vais vous laisser... »**

_Aoi se leva ramassa ses affaires, et s'en alla comme ça. Il le plantais. Et lui qui voulais des réponses.. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé près de Kai, en soupirant. On le prenais toujours pour un con... Il était jamais pris au sérieux.. Tout ça lui donnais envie de crier, de hurler son incompréhension au monde!... Mais il se contenta de regarder Kai dormir... Pouwaah, il avais l'air tellement fragile... C'était presque beau :). _

-

-

* * *

-

voilà The End xD Bon Ok c'est deux moment différents xD. Mais ... C'est pour que la suite soiiit apart XD.


	7. Rédemption

**Titre de la Fic: **Problème va de pair avec Amour.

**Titre du Chapitre** : Rédemption.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Départ... Miyavi/ Ruki

On verras bien ... Aller... N'ayé pas peur xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Miyavi, Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Mais je renonce pas xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: Hey hey xD. Attention... La question est... Mais Qui est Kimiko-ko xD.

-

* * *

-

-

-

**« Réveille toi La Belle au Bois Dormant... »**

_Il émit un grognement, et se retourna pour ne pas entendre le batteur. Il voulais pas se réveiller, il voulais pas affronter une autre journée où il n'avais rien a faire, a part regarder la télévision tout du long en bouffant tout et n'importe quoi qui se trouvais dans la maison. Comment pouvais-il le supporter? Si l'un d'eux lui faisait subir ça a longueur de journée, il péterais un câble. Mais le batteur insistait déjà!_

**« Ruki-San! Debout!! Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir! »**

_Il arqua un sourcil en entendant la phrase... Mais qui pouvais bien vouloir le voir a cette heure-ci? D'ailleurs... Quel heure était-il? Un rapide coup d'oeil sur son portable... QUOI? Déjà? Il était 17h ... Mais... Il avais fait quoi de la journée?... Il s'assit d'un seul bond, et fixa Kai dans les yeux avant de lui dire..._

**« J'ai dormit toute...? La journée? »**

**« Naan, je t'appelle Belle au Bois Dormant parce que tu dort qu'une heure par nuit... Bah oui baka!.. Aller dépêche toi, faut pas faire attendre les gens... »**

_Ruki-Chan se demandait qui ça pouvais être, alors il se leva en 4eme vitesse, et trouva n'importe quoi a se mettre, après tout, si c'était son Miyou, il l'avais déjà vu pire que maintenant... Il trouva vite fait un miroir histoire de constater les dégâts... Naan, même avec la trace de l'oreiller, il était pas mal . Il suivit alors ce que kai lui dit... Quelqu'un dans le salon? Mouaah qui qui c'était? Il entra alors... Et vit Reita... Le sourire qu'il avait eut a penser que c'était son Ex-Amant, disparût aussi vite que le gaz se dispersait... Le bassiste dût le remarquer, puisqu'il lui dit.._

**« ... Je sais que tu t'attendais pas a moi. J'ai demander a ... »**

**« Naan c'est bon.. Abrège!. »**

_Ruki n'était pas d'humeur a de long discours. Il se vautra dans le canapé, tandis que le blond bander le fixait toujours, avant de reprendre._

**« Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles... Ça fait presque 2 mois qu'on fait plus rien. Tu crois pas qu'il est temps de... D'arrêter la pause? »**

_Il semblais sincèrement s'inquiéter pour lui. Ce qui ne rendit Ruki que encore plus méfiant a son égard. Il avait qu'une seule envie... Sauter sur Miyou et s'excuser, mais il avais pas la force... et concernant Reita... Il ne voulais plus jamais le revoir._

**« Écoute. c'est... Gentil a toi de t'inquiéter, mais... Je vais bien. En ce qui concerne le groupe... Vous avez deux options... Soit vous m'attendez... Soit vous trouver un nouveau chanteur... **

**Parce que vois-tu, tu me sort par les yeux... Et Aoi aussi. D'ailleurs, tu lui dira que c'est même plus la peine qu'il vienne au nouvelles. Pour moi, Aoi et Toi n'exister plus. Maintenant je te prierais de sortir... A moins que t'ai quelques chose a faire avec Kai... Au quel cas, c'est moi qui m'en vais! »..**

_Ruki alla dans la chambre d'amis, devenu la sienne depuis ces derniers temps... Et se changea. Il s'habilla tout de noir, avant de ressortir.. Et disparaître de l'appartement laissant le bassiste pleurer sur l'épaule du batteur que Ruki était un méchant garçon qui faisait ses caprices. Il en avais plus rien a foutre. Le groupe l'intéressait plus, ses amis? Il en avais plus, même Kai arrivais a lui sortir par les yeux, bien qu'il l'admirait pour son sang froid et sa patience avec lui. S'en était finit. Il n'avais plus envie de rien du tout. Le seul qu'il voulais, c'était celui qu'il avais plaquer..._

_Une fois dehors, il mit sa capuche, et ses grosses lunettes noirs... Les mains dans les poches, il se mit doucement a marcher, un peu au hasard... De préférence vers un endroit désert... Il gardait la tête baisser, non pas pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, mais surtout parce qu'il pensait.. Encore et toujours a son grand ténébreux qui devait batifoler avec l'autre naine! Cet idée s'imposait de plus en plus a lui, tandis qu'il s'apercevait que sa vie ne valais rien sans lui. Il se sentais si vide... Si insignifiant. Comme quelqu'un qui a raté sa vie du début jusqu'à la fin. Il voulais pas appeler ses parents, non, parce qu'il savait qu'ils serraient encore plus chiant que Kai. Ses parents de son éternel joyeux. Ils ont tout le temps l'air heureux, et remplie de joie. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulais voir : des gens heureux. Beurk. Et lui qui se rend encore plus misérable de moment en moment. Mais il se stoppa net quand il reconnue l'endroit où il était. _

_Il leva les yeux vers un bâtiment... Et son coeur hurla de tristesse... Il venait de s'arrêter devant l'appartement de son Ex... Comment avait-il pu être aussi débile? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il le retiendrais? Il savait même pas si il tenais réellement a lui... A ce moment là une phrase lui revint en mémoire : **« Il t'aime sincèrement, j'en suis sûr. Sinon il aurais pas défoncée la tronche de Reita. Tu crois que si c'était juste pour combler ses désirs il aurais été jaloux comme ça? » **Peut être qu'il avais finalement raison... Peut être qu'il l'aimais vraiment... Et peut être que maintenant il l'avais oublié... Il baissa la tête vers le sol, et finalement reprit sa route vers le local de répétition sûrement désert a cause de sa pause indéfini. Ce qu'il pouvais être stupide, il avais gâcher tout entre lui et Miyavi... Son portable sonnait.. C'était... C'était... C'était quoi cette sonnerie? Ah mais oui.. C'était la sonnerie pour les numéros Masqués.. Il jeta un coup d'oeil... Et balança un « Renvoyer l'appel ».. On lui avais appris a jamais décrocher au Appel Masqués... Et puis, il avais pas envie de se casser le cul avec la personne. Il voulais pas de contact._

_Il finit par arriver au local. Il y rentra, tout était vide. C'était... Grand en fait. Il posait ses yeux partout autour de lui. Des souvenirs remontaient... Kai qui se défonçait a la batterie, Uruha, Aoi, et Reita qui jouaient de leurs doigts sur leurs instruments. Tout ses moments de complicités lui manquaient, même si tout les membres du groupes lui donnaient la nausée... Il se sentais si seul, si désemparé... Il s'assit par terre et se mit a pleurer tout simplement. Il y avais même les souvenirs des dernières répétitions, quand son amour était là, qu'il les regardaient. Il pleurais, et personne n'était là pour le réconforter, personne n'était là pour lui dire 'cesse de pleurer tout ira mieux demain'... _

_Dans le silence de ses sanglots, il y avait encore une fois la sonnerie qui retentissait. Toujours la même... Toujours ce numéro masqué. Par lassitude, il décrocha et répondit en contrôlant sa voix;_

**« Moshi-Moshi? »**

**« Ruki, tu pourrais me rendre un service? »**

_Il se stoppa net en entendant cette voix. C'était celle de Uruha... Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avais pas entendu cette douce voix de leurs guitariste, sa faisait aussi tellement de temps qu'il l'avais pas vu non plus. Il prit un ton las, masquant son émotion..._

**« Quoi encore..? »**

**« Tu voudrais pas te rendre au local de Répète? »**

**« .. Baka! J'y suis déjà! »..**

_Il attendait que Uruha lui dise de pas l'insulter, qu'il joue les filles fragiles comme toujours... Mais rien. A croire que les gens faisaient jamais ce a quoi il s'attendait. Il entendait des voix derrière Uruha, des voix avaient l'air de pouffer de rire... Tout ça sentait mauvais, vraiment mauvais... Puis soudain plus rien. Il venait de lui raccrocher au nez..? C'était quoi ce plan?.. _

_Il entendit la porte du local s'ouvrir, laissant passer quelqu'un, et puis soudain... La porte se vérouillait. Il entendit même un petit « Et merde » murmurer dans le vent de la pièce. Il ne voyais pas la personne, ils étaient pas dans la même pièce. Il se leva, et ravala le reste de ses larmes avant de les essuyer, histoire d'avoir l'air un minimum présentable. D'ailleurs rectification, il remit ses lunettes, histoire d'avoir l'air Inaccessible et complètement détaché. Il se retourna vers l'entrée de la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Lui, l'être qui hantait ses pensées, qui ne le laissait pas seul un instant. Lui qui lui manquait tellement. Il ne dit rien, et profita de ses lunettes noirs pour le regarder quand même. _

_L'autre détourna son regard, gêner de la situation. C'est vrais que se faire enfermer dans la même pièce que son Ex, c'était pas tellement réjouissant, surtout quand on avais toujours pas fait le deuil de la relation, et que Kimiko le lâchais toujours pas... Il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un des sièges, sentant toujours que le blond habillé comme la faucheuse, le fixait toujours, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Mais il ne savais pas quoi dire... Il allais pas lui reprocher tout ces jours qu'il avait passer a travailler sans le moindre intérêt? Si bien qu'il avait finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre, les rideaux fermer, a sa saouler, tout en mangeant une quantité impressionnante de cochonneries sans pour autant mourir. Il n'attendait rien de son Ex. Après tout il l'avais plaquer, alors il allais sûrement pas lui adresser la paroles.. Et il n'avais plus rien a lui dire. De tout façon, que pouvais-il lui demander? Pourquoi il l'avais quitter comme ça? Pourquoi il ne lui adressait plus la parole? Pourquoi il ne le voyais plus trainer dans les couloirs du studio? Pourquoi il était plus là, et pourtant ne le quittais pas une seule seconde en pensées.. non. Sa faisait bien trop sentimentale.. Il soupira une seconde fois, tandis qu'il voyais bien que Ruki le fixait toujours, planter là debout, face a lui. Il attendait quelques choses de lui, mais quoi...?_

_Ruki ne voulais qu'une seule chose, un signe. Un Signe d'ouverture, une raison d'engager le débat, de poser les bonnes questions... Un signe, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait... Mais il avais simplement le droit a un soupire. Il se sentait si seul, même avec lui près de lui, plus près que tout le mois passée.. Plus près physiquement, et tellement loin en pensée. Il croisa alors son regard un nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci il cru y voir de la tristesse, et peut être, qui sait, de la souffrance d'être là, dans la même pièce que le briseur de couple. Ruki s'assit alors par terre toujours en face de Miyou et lâcha doucement._

**« Tu est sortit quand avec Aoi?... Raconte moi toute l'histoire... »..**

_Miyavi hésita un instant... Il venait de lui adresser la parole.. Pour lui demander ça? Le guitariste serais-il passer par là? Espérons qu'il veuille bien répondre a ses questions après... Il se lança alors dans tout l'histoire, essayant d'être le plus sincère possible._

**« Il y a plus d'un ans. Aoi et moi on est sortit ensemble pendant quelques mois. On allait vivre ensemble, quand... Quand la fille que tu a vu l'autre jours est arrivé. Elle s'est mit a me coller, a m'envoyer plein de textos pervers, et prêtant a confusions.. Elle est même aller jusqu'à laisser ses affaires exprès chez moi.. Pour qu'il les retrouvent, et qu'il me tape une crise. Il a pas résister, il m'as larguer sans comprendre. Sans rien demander. Et sans rien n'expliquer. Tout comme toi. »**

_Ruki semblais satisfait de cette réponse. Mais au moment où Miyavi allait ouvrir la bouche pour en poser une, le petit blond lui dit fermement._

**« C'est moi qui pose les questions!.. Qui c'est cette fille? Quel genre de relation tu as? Pourquoi elle s'immisce dans ta vie privée? Et je veux la vérité. Je veux pas un mensonge pour me sentir mieux. Peut importe qu'elle soit ta maîtresse ou pas. Je veux la vérité. Si tu m'aime encore un peu, fait le. »**

_Il soupira un instant. Il rassembla les forces qu'il avais. Il allait lui avouer la vérité.. Celle que seul Aoi connaissait, celle qui avait était a la base de tout ses mensonges.._.

**« Très bien. Elle s'appelle Kimiko. Il y a 6 ans... J'ai eut une relation avec elle... Genre de relation qui dure pas tellement longtemps.. Mais qui est intense si on peut. j'étais en tourner, alors, j'ai pas calculer, et je suis partit, j'ai fini l'année tranquillement. Je pensais pas avoir des nouvelles d'elle, mais a croire que pendant les 3 jours qu'on avaient passer ensemble, j'avais du lui filer mon numéro... Je reçoit un texto qui dit « Félicitation Miyavi, tu est l'heureux Papa d'une petite fille qui se prénomme Emi, qui à 2 semaines... Tu a intérêt a prendre tes responsabilités sinon je dévoile tout. ».. Alors voilà... A chaque fois que je vais pas souvent la voir, Kimiko reviens me faire chier pour que je m'en occupe de temps a autres. Je voulais pas que tu le sache... Parce que tu aurais peut être...Peut être été déçu de moi. Je fait pas toujours les bon choix. Et toutes les fois où je te disait que j'allais avec Aoi faire tels ou tels choses, ou alors que je bossait tard... C'est parce que j'allais la voir. Je m'en excuse. Je ... »**

**« Stop! .. sa Suffit... »**

_Ruki enleva ses lunettes pour regarder le beau ténébreux face a lui assis sur un banc. Qui d'ailleurs se levait pour s'assoit par terre devant lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment silencieux, avant qu'il n'ose lui poser une questions.._

**« Pourquoi tu est parti? Pourquoi tu m'as quitté...? »**

**« ... Tu n'as pas réagit. Tu l'as laisser faire... T'aurais pu dire quelques choses. Tu aurais dût me retenir. C'était prévu comme ça... »**

**« Je pensait que tu allais revenir... Que tu allais me bombarder de questions comme toujours... »**

_Tout deux se firent un petit sourire triste, mais aucun osait espéré se remettre avec l'autre. Ils pensaient que c'étaient foutue... Pourtant le silence gênais le blond... Ce silence, c'était celui-là même qui lui avais fait perdre son Miyavi._

**« Tu m'as manquer. Terriblement. »**

_Le grand brun, plongea ses yeux dans l'océan chocolat qui se tenaient face a lui, avant de sourire tendrement._

**« Tu m'as manquer... Terriblement.. »**

_Le blond eut un petit sourire doux, mais sans plus.._

**« J'ai cru que tu coulais des jours heureux avec elle...Que tu t'en foutais de moi.. »**

**« J'ai cru que tu coulais des jours heureux avec lui... Que tu t'en foutais de moi.. »**

_Ils se sourirent, et s'étreignirent amoureusement. Ils avaient tellement de choses a rattraper, tellement de choses a se faire pardonner... Après une longue étreinte, de langoureux baisers. Le blond s'extirpa du grand brun et se releva... Il lui tendit la mains, et lui dit .._

**« On s'en va...? »**

_Le grand brun soupira en le regardant. Marrant, il avais toujours autant l'air idiot, mais adorablement idiot. Il fit un beau sourire et se leva grâce a son aide.._

**« On est enfermer a clé mon coeur... »**

_A ses mots, un bruit de serrure qu'on déverrouille se fit entendre. Ils se regardèrent tout deux d'un air intrigué, et décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passait... Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la sortie... Et Ruki passa après Miyavi qui se mit a rigoler en sortant... mais ... pourquoi rigolais-il? _

-

-

-

* * *

-

Suite? Au prochain Chapitre XD. Mouaah ce que j'aime ce chapitre.. Il est choupinet vous trouvez pas ?? XD Moi j'adoore xD. Surtout la fin xD.


	8. Rupture, et Complot

**Titre de la Fic: **Problème va de pair avec Amour.

**Titre du Chapitre** : Rupture, et complot

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Départ... Miyavi/ Ruki

On verras bien ... Aller... N'ayé pas peur xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Miyavi, Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Mais je renonce pas xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: Il ne faut pas en vouloir a mes personnages, ils sont comme moi, et là je suis crever xD

Délecter vous bien de ce chapitre, parce que c'est l'avant dernier, et après... Le dernier, y'en a plus xD

-

-

* * *

-

-

_**Quelques temps plus tôt.**_

_Il était tard. Vraiment tard. Il était fatigué, et ne rêvais que d'une chose.. Pouvoir se coucher, simplement retrouver son lit et dormir. Il aurais put le faire, mais c'était sans compter sur le Tyran qui y vivait. En effet, il avait a peine fermer la porte tout doucement, pour ne réveiller personne, qu'elle se jeta sur lui pour lui faire une scène. Une de plus. Il en avais ras-le-cul qu'elle fasse ça.. comment pouvais-elle garder autant d'énergie pour lui prendre la tête?.. C'était ses hormones peut être? Elle avait ses règles?... Quoi que pendant 4 mois? Se serais peut être un peu gros... Elle lui hurla dessus._

**« J'en ai marre! Tu rentre toujours a des heures pas possible! Ru-Chan tu pourrais faire un effort! »**

_Même si elle était super mignonne, et qu'il l'aimait profondément, son comportement de chieuze de première ses derniers temps, lui tapais sur le système. Il soupira et s'adossa a la porte en attendant que ça passe, comme toujours. Malheureusement pour lui, son comportement dû lui déplaire car elle se mettais a le frapper avec ses petits point inefficaces._

**« URUHA! TU POURRAIS DIRE QUELQUES CHOSE AU LIEU DE SOUPIRER COMME UN CON! J'EN AI MARRE DE T'ATTENDRE TU COMPREND? J'EN AI MARRE! »**

_Uruha leva les yeux au ciels. Qui lui avais demander de l'attendre? Personne... Il avait rien demander lui. D'ailleurs, il avais bien envie de partir là de suite. Et apparemment, elle avais dût prendre quelque chose, parce qu'elle criait encore plus fort qu'avant... Naan, mais quand on dit que les filles prennent la tête pour rien. Elle finit par coller une baffe a Uruha. C'est pas qu'il apprécie pas les bonnes petites tapes a certains endroits, mais là c'était pas le moment du tout... Il lui prit alors les mains, histoire qu'elle arrête de le frapper, et lui dit calmement._

**« Arrête de crier pour rien. T'as compris? Je t'ai jamais demander de m'attendre, je t'ai jamais rien demander d'ailleurs. Et là, tu me casse les couilles tu peut même pas imaginer combien j'ai envie de fracasser ton crâne contre le mur. Et comme ça ne peut plus durer tout ça.. Je part. Je m'en vais. Comme ça tu n'auras plus rien a attendre, et moi j'aurais enfin la paix quand je rentre. »**

_Ses mots avaient dût la choquer, peut être parce qu'on imagine pas vraiment Uruha fracasser la tête de quelqu'un... Et on aurais bien tord. Il finit par faire comme Ruki avait fait. Il monta dans sa chambre, pris son sac, y engouffra tout ce qu'il put, et redescendit dans le plus reposant, et agréable des silences qu'il n 'avais jamais eut dans cette maison. Il avais la mains sur la poignée de porte quand elle lui demanda doucement._

**« Tu compte aller où...? »**

_Question super, hyper stupide. La plus stupide qu'on aurais pu poser a ce moment. Il soupira profondément en baissant la tête. Et lui répondit simplement._

**« Dans un endroit où quand je rentre on m'offrira de la bière, et où on seras heureux que je soit là. »**

_C'était vrais en plus. Il ne se retourna même pas pour la regarder, et partit, tirant un trait sur une histoire plus chaotique qu'autre choses. Il n'y avais qu'un seul endroit où il allais pouvoir aller sans qu'on l'ennuie... Chez son Ex Chez lui. Et oui, Chez Kai s'était déjà pris... et Reita lui manquait comme pas possible. Il finit donc par y aller pour retrouver ses deux camarades, qui furent super heureux de le voir venir. _

_Il frappa a la porte, et entendit la voix la plus sensuelement ensommeillée qu'il connaissait... Celle de Reita qui lui ouvrit en boxer, comme tout homme endormit qui se respecte._

**« Ru-Chan?.. Qu'est tu fou a cette heure ci?... Tu devrais pas être chez l'autre folle?... »**

_Ce que Uruha avait envie de lui sauter dessus, mais il se retint, et eut un simple sourire, car le petit Bassiste pas réveiller connecta son cerveau, et aperçu le sac de Uruha... Il finit par le laisser rentrer et s'affala sur le canapé a moitié endormit._

**« Elle ta mis dehors? » Lança une voix parfaitement normal. Qui ajouta « Fait comme chez toi Ruwa... »**

_Mais c'est qu'il y avais du monde chez Reita et Aoi xD. Le châtain eut un petit sourire, et posa son sac par terre avant d'aller chercher dans le frigo une bonne bière, car il savait que Reita en avais toujours. C'est pour ça qu'il avait toujours aimé vivre avec lui. Mais bon passons. Il en profita pour répondre a Aoi en cherchant dans le frigo.._

**« Naaan. Je suis partit. Elle m'as encore pris la tête. J'en ai marre d'elle. Elle a qu'a pourrir en enfer si ça l'amuse, moi les relations de torture psychologique sa m'intéresse pas... »**

_Aoi eut un mouvement d'approbation de la tête alors que le second guitariste revenait une bière froide a la mains. Il ne put resister a l'envie, et rien que pour le torturer, il posa sa bière bien froide sur le ventre chaud du bassiste déjà endormit comme une masse. Il eut un sourire quand il sursauta comme un fou. C'était trop marrant a voir. D'ailleurs, il semblerais bien que le petit bassiste avait.. grommeler XD. Aoi et Uruha éclatèrent de rire a cette scène vraiment tordante. Pendant que le bassiste reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait._

**« Mais.. Qu'est tu fait ici? Tu devrais pas être chez l'autre folle? »**

_C'est bien.. au moins avec lui, on savait où on s'était arrêter ... Ce qui était super pas pratique quand on voulais changer de sujet. A moins que le sujet avec lequel on embraye soit, le sexe, la bière, ou la musique... Alors là vous êtes sur que Reita ne capteras même pas le changement. Tellement... prévisible ce mec. Ruwa fit un beau sourire a son bassiste préférer, et le poussa un peu pour s'asseoir, juste a côté de lui._

**« Si tu suivais... Tu comprendrais, que je suis partit... Après une énième prise de tête. » **

_Ruwa lui avais fait un tel sourire, que le bassiste avait finit par se rendormir sur Ru-Chan. La tête du blond sur son épaule, il pouvais plus tellement bouger... Mais peut importe, tant que c'était Reita, rien n'était grave. Il finit par ouvrir sa bière et l'agita sous le nez du blond, qui ré-ouvrit doucement les yeux._

**« C'est pour moiii? C'est trooop gentil »**

_Il prit la bière et commença alors a boire, se prenant un coup de coude du guitariste juste a côté de lui_

**« Hey! Mais c'était ma bière ! »**

_Ils se mirent alors a se tripoter, sois disant pour faire céder l'autre... Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le prétexte. Le brun regardait les deux gamins sur le canapé entrain de flirter ensembles sans le savoir. C'était une situation des plus... Des moins approprié, mais bon. Il finit par lâcher histoire de les faire réagir._

**« Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres pour ça? »**

_Les deux blonds se stoppèrent net, et Reita lui rendit sa bière simplement, avant de se lever et de déclarer officiellement qu'il allais se coucher, suivit de très près par ses actes. Il fit un bizou a Aoi-Chan, et hop, partit se coucher, en s'endormant encore a moitié... Il était pire que Ruki par moment. A ce moment là, Aoi surpris un regard triste de Ruwa-Chan, il lui dit alors gentiment._

**« Dis moi ce qui va pas... »**

_Le châtain, le fixa un moment, et baissa la tête. En faite, il replia les genoux contre sa poitrine pour poser sa tête dessus, avant de lui dire dans un soupire._

**« Comment va Ruki...? Il me manque ce con... »**

_C'était pas vraiment la réponse a laquelle le brun s'attendait, mais c'était déjà ça. Il était triste lui aussi il lui manquait de Baka!... Mais il ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Il était devenu Ennemie Number 2 dans la tête de Kiki-Chan. Alors il avais même plus de nouvelles... _

**« ... J'en sais rien. Kai devrait venir nous tenir informer dans quelques temps... »**

_Uruha leva la tête brusquement vers le brun. Il semblais si triste aussi. Il lui dit alors intrigué_

**« Comment ça 'Tenir informer'? C'est quoi cette façon de parler? »**

_Ah... Il devais pas savoir alors. Aoi soupira et se décida a lui expliquer version Soft, censurer, et rapide._

**« Ruki ne nous parle plus. Il considère que c'est a cause de Reita que son couple a Capoter, c'est L'ennmie Number One.. Et depuis qu'il a apprit que je suis sortit avec son n'amoureux... Je suis l'ennemie Number Two... Donc, plus de nouvelle. Il semblerais que Kai non plus soit pas dans ses bonnes grâce. »...**

**« Mais quel Coincé du cul!... Faudrais qu'il se fasse culbuter un bon coups au lieu de faire chier! »** _Uruha fut lui même surpris de ses paroles... Tandis que son ami en Rigola._

**« Je voudrais pas être a la place de celui qui lui brise le coeur...Kami-Sama »** _Lâcha le brun. _

_Le guitariste châtain, eut alors un sourire amusé, et tout deux éclatèrent de rires une nouvelles fois. Avant de finir la soirée a dormir._

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

_**Le jours J**_

_On entendit des « Toc Toc » raisonné dans l'appartement. Le brun alla ouvrir la porte au batteur qui entra en soupirant. Tiens, le blond avait dû taper sa crise de nerf xD Il eut un grand sourire en voyant les deux autres dans la pièce et leurs dit._

**« Heureusement, hier soir j'ai réussit a lui filer quelques choses.. Plus jamais j'hébergerais Ruki chez moi... C'est une horreur, comment il fait Miyavi? Il est pas humain... » **

**« Ca c'est sur... Bon alors... Faut remettre ces deux là ensembles... Du moins, qu'ils s'expliquent... »** _Dit le Guitariste Brun._

**« Ok.. Faut les enfermer dans la même pièce. On les laisseras là le temps qu'il faudra... Comme ça ils se remettront ensembles, ou alors... Ils s'entre-tueront.. »** _Répondit le bassite_

**« WAAAIII comme dans Higlander.. Il n'en restera Qu'un! »** _dit tout excité le Guitariste Blond. _

_A ces mots, tout les regards se tournèrent vers Uruha, et tous explosèrent de rire... Il était grave ce mec. C'était pour ça que tout le monde l'aimait. Ils finirent par monter un plan, et se répétèrent leurs rôles.._

**« Je réveille de force Le blond... »**

**« ... Je le pousse a sortir dehors, vu qu'il m'aime pas... »**

**« ... Et je l'appelle pour lui donner rendez vous... »**

**« Ok... Et moi je me charge de Miyavi.**

**Je crois qu'on est prêt... Kai, Reita.. n'oublier pas de revenir au Local juste après... Faut qu'on l'appelle, et qu'on les enferme tout les deux. ». **

_A les entendre tout se déroulerait bien... Mais c'était sans compter sur le manque de sérieux de Uruha au téléphone, et surtout, l'imprévisibilité de Ruki.. Il les avait devancer. Au moment où les deux amoureux transis étaient de dans, Le petit Châtain lâcha au bassiste..._

**« C'est sûr, si sa avait été toi, rien aurais foiré... T'est tellement prévisible.. »**

**« Naan, c'est même pas vrais! » **_Qu'il était pas content le blond.._

**« Ta vu la nouvelle bière qu'ils ont sortit? Elle est super bonne »...** _Sortit alors Ruwa.._

**« C'est clair. J'adore la couleur en plus, elle est trop belle ... »** _Répondit Reita.._

_Les deux autres regardèrent Reita et sourirent, avant de dire tous en choeur..._

**« Tu est si Prévisible.. »...**

_A ce moment là Kai les fit tous taire, pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient les deux coco dans le local. Apparemment, tout étaient régler, ils voulaient même sortir. Ils se levèrent tous, et ouvrirent la porte au deux Amoureux. Quand Miyou sortit, il se mit a rigoler en les voyant tous autour d'eux, comme si ils étaient des stars... Attendez... Ce sont des Stars xD. _

-

-

* * *

-

C'était l'avant dernier chapitre... et oui xD.

J'espère que c'est aussi marrant a lire, qu'à écrire.. Vous inquiétez pas, c'est la fatigue XD Je suis Reita xD


	9. Happy Ending

**Titre de la Fic: **Problème va de pair avec Amour.

**Titre du Chapitre** : Happy Ending.

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Départ... Miyavi/ Ruki ... Et un Reita/Uruha Final

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Miyavi, Gazetto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.. Mais je renonce pas xD

**Résumé : **C'est plus simple de lire XD

**Note**: Alors... voilà le derniers Chapitre... Je peut vous dire toute de suite.. Que c'est... Une Happy Ending... Pour une fois xD Et oui, même les Sado-Mazochiste-Sadique aiment les fin joyeuses.

-

* * *

-

-

_Miyavi était sortit, il avait plutôt l'air content... Mais le pire restais a venir. Le pire, c'était Ruki. Car même si ce petit être, était justement petit, il en était pas moins très agaçant, et surtout fallait pas l'énerver. Les deux concerner qu'étaient Reita et Aoi baissèrent la tête attendant la sortit du chanteur, en priant pour que tout ce passe bien. Petit détails, a ce moment là, le blondinet a la guitare glissa sa mains dans celle du bassiste pour le rassurer un peu. Apparemment... Sans résultat. Finalement le Nabot le plus sexy de la terre sortit enfin. Reita se crispa serrant très fort la mains du blondinet, tandis que le visage de Ruki se décomposait en les regardant tous autour d'eux deux. Alors.. Ils étaient tous dans le coup? Il plongea ses océans faussement bleu dans le chocolat de son amoureux en lui demandant..._

**« C'est quoi ce plan.?. »**

_Et encore... Il était calme le petit choupinou... A ce moment là, uruha éclata de rire, mais il fut rappeler a l'ordre par le regard de Ruki, qui était vraiment pas sympathique du tout. Son Amant chéri le prit par les épaules pour lui dire sérieusement._

**« Kiki-Pôn, l'important c'est qu'on soit a nouveau ensemble. Tu ne crois pas? » **

_Le petit chanteur le fixa pendant un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre, et finit par soupirer... Pourquoi il avais souvent raison le Grand Beau Mec de Ses Rêves? C'était une question qu'il avais définitivement cesser d'y répondre. Il se tourna vers Reita, et le reste du groupe. Il baissa légèrement la tête... Pris une inspiration, et lança._

**« Je m'excuserais pas. Je n'ai pas a m'excuser. J'ai eut raison, et malgré... malgré ce que vous m'avez tous fait, et même toi Kai!... Je vous pardonne... »**

_A ce moment là, quelqu'un allait dire quelques choses. Il ne savait pas qui, et il s'en foutait, mais il avait bien entendu le petit Ruki un son, mais il fit un geste de la mains pour tous les stopper, avant de leurs dire._

**« J'ai pas finit. J'ai horreur qu'on m'interrompe... Malgré ce que vous m'avez fait, je vous pardonne. Non pas par bonté d'âme, ou parce qu'il le faut. Rien a foutre de ça. Je vous pardonne, parce que vous avez fait la seule chose qui était a faire. Vous m'avez permis de comprendre, de pardonner a la seule personne qui compte énormément pour moi. Alors je suppose que c'est dans l'ordre des choses. »**

_Vous pouvez pas imaginer, ce que Miyavi était fier de son amant. Car malgré qu'il soit assez chiant, et compliqué, il y avais des moments comme là, où il était tout simplement, adorable, merveilleux, et si bon. _

_Ils soupirèrent tous soulagés d'être pardonner par ce Tyran Nain, quand Ruki eut apparemment encore autre chose a dire._

**« Ah oui... Et Le premier qui ment, que se soit un mensonge, ou une omission, je le tue. Je suis clair?... Plus de mensonges, plus de Secrets. C'est la seule condition. »**

_Quand je vous disait que c'était un Tyran ce petit gars. Il finit par prendre Reita dans ses bras, et finalement, cela finit en Câlin Collectif. Même son amant fut invité a venir faire câlin. Après une bonne dizaine minutes de ce merveilleux Câlin apprécié par tout le monde, ils décidèrent d'aller se payer une bière, enfin, une bière pour tout le monde, et un jus de pomme pour le Déglinguer de Kai. Mais il faisait tellement beau, que tout le monde opta pour se boire une bière dehors, juste devant le local. Parce que maintenant le Local c'était une partit de leurs histoire a tous._

_Alors que leurs petites fêtes trouvaille était bien installé, que le couple et les amis s'amusaient comme des fous, Ruki-Chan alla trouver Reita. Qui fut un peu choquer qu'il veuille lui parler « en privée ». Ruki le prit par la mains, et l'entraîna, justement dans le local pour discuter un peu. _

**« Ruki... Il se passe quoi? pourquoi tu veux me parler? Tu m'as pas pardonner c'est ça?... Tu a mentit? »**

_Ruki leva les yeux au ciels, et but une gorger de sa bière. Il avais un sourire étrange sur les lèvres, puis après deux minutes de silence il lança au bassiste._

**« Tu m'aime encore? »**

_Le bassiste ouvrit les yeux grands. C'était quoi cette question... Il voulais lui sauter dessus maintenant? C'était la quatrième dimensions ici... L'air choquer de Reita dû bien amusé le petit Chanteur qui souriait encore plus grand._

**« Réponds sincèrement, je te ferais rien. Promis. »**

_Le joueur de basse le fixa un moment se demandant si il devait répondre, puis finalement il pris son courage a deux mains._

**« Je... J'en sais rien... Je .. je Enfin. Je pense que non. »**

_Et là a la plus grande surprise du blond, le chanteur eut un grand sourire, il s'approcha de lui, et lui dit en s'en allant en gambadant comme si il était super Heureux._

**« Ruwa t'aime.. » **

_Ruki sortit retrouver son amant, et ses amis, pendant que le bassiste restait là a essayer de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Alors comme ça Uruha l'aimais... Depuis quand... Et a ce moment là, il se remémora tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'ils habitait ensembles a nouveau... Le chanteur avait peut être raison... Une seule solution._

_Le bassiste avait un peu peur, mais peut importe, il pris son courage a deux mains, et sortit du local. Il chercha Le châtain des yeux, et le trouva entrain de discuter avec les amoureux, il pris une grande inspiration, et marcha droit vers lui. Arrivé a lui, Uruha le regarda bizarrement._

**« Rei-chan.. sa va? »**

_Pour toute réponses, son Rei-Chan le prit par les hanches et lui roula la plus belle galoche de toute sa vie, sous les yeux ébahit de Miyou, et des deux autres, tandis que Ruki-Chan souriait a s'en fendre les commissures des lèvres. Tout le monde les regardaient... sur le moment Ruwa resta complètement choquer par l'acte du bassiste. Jamais il aurais imaginé qu'il l'embrasserais comme ça.. Qui l'embrasserais tout court d'ailleurs. Reita se demandait si il avais bien fait, mais la réponse n'eut pas le temps d'être débattue que Ruwa souriait et lui ressauta dessus... Sûrement pour avoir sa revanche ... Rahh l'amour... Les deux bruns du groupes, se mirent a rigoler en les regardant. Ils étaient si marrant, et meugnon. Aoi s'avança vers Ruki et lui Tcheka la mains, et lui fit un clin d'oeil suivit d'un sourire. Kai trouvais sa bizarre, mais ne dit rien. Quant a Miyavi lui aussi souriait trouvant ça adorable, et n'avais rien vu du tout. A ce signal, Ruki prit la mains de son amant, et essaya de l'entraîner dehors de tout ça. De l'enlever pour l'emmener quelque part. Mais le grand brun compris qu'il se passait quelques choses, il ne bougeait plus, et Kiki-Pôn n'avais pas assez de force pour le faire bouger. Il lui dit alors;_

**« Matsumoto Takanori.. Que veut tu faire de mon corps de Dieu Greco-Japonais? »**

_... Prétentieux le Grand Chanteur?... Totalement. Ruki-Chan lui fit un merveilleux sourire, qui le fit craquer, et pourtant il voulais toujours la réponses. Il lui dit alors un sourire au lèvres._

**« On a quelqu'un a aller voir... » **

_Mais le Grand Brun, ne se souvenait pas d'avoir prévu de voir quelqu'un. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant son amant.. Quand Kai Dénonça alors Aoi et Ruki._

**« J'ai vu Aoi lui fait un clin d'oeil! »..**

_Est-ce que Ruki avais fait quelque chose de mal dans sa vie pour avoir un Drogué au Jus de pomme comme celui-ci sur les bras?... Hein?. Les deux Amoureux arrêtèrent de se bécoter, et se rapprochèrent pour entendre ce qu'ils avaient a dire les deux comploteurs... Celui qui semblais le plus atteint c'était sans conteste le Grand Beau Mec, Remplie De Tatouage. Il semblais perplexe.. pourquoi son ex, et son amant se faisaient des clins d'oeil?... L'avaient-ils tromper.? Peut être. Mais cette fois, il préférais savoir le fin mot de l'histoire avant de juger et de s'engueuler avec l'homme de sa vie._

**« J'attend des explications... »**

_Bien évidement Ruki leva les yeux au ciels, alors que Kai lui lançait un regard plein de reproche... Et Aoi qui l'aidait pas xD. Aoi poussa alors les deux qui se tripotaient toujours malgré qu'ils s'embrassaient plus pour dire a Miyou;_

**« Oui bah c'est bon.. Je lui ai juste fait un clin d'oeil merdoume... Ruki-Chan... tu ... Devrais leurs dire naan..? »**

_Ruki-Chan les regarda avec un sourire démoniaque au lèvres, il voyait bien son amant s'inquiéter de plus en plus, vu la tournure que prenais les événements, mais il le rassura._

**« Non, j'ai pas coucher avec Aoi. Je suis pas comme ça moi...**

**Bref. Tu te souviens de Emi... Je voulais simplement qu'on aille la voir. C'est tout. »**

_Tout le monde fut soulagé qu'ils se ne soient rien passer entre les deux Zigoto. Miyavi ne semblais pas tellement convaincu, et d'ailleurs, il lui répondit._

**« .. Je sais. Mais Kim' ne seras pas contente si tu viens. Je la connais... »**

**« ... Et c'est pour ça que je lui ai fait un Clin d'oeil. Je l'ais appeler. Tout est régler. Elle est même super heureuse que tu soit a nouveau avec lui. » Il vit alors que Miyou allais protester et Aoi rajouta « Je te promet que c'est vrais, je l'ai eut au téléphone, j'ai tout arranger. »**

_Miyavi fixa son homme un instant... C'était vrais? Le silence se faisait autour d'eux, c'était bizarre de les voir tous si silencieux. Il lui demanda tout doucement._

**« Tu ... Tu ferais ça... pour moi?... Pourquoi? »**

_Ruki eut un grand sourire et lui prit la mains avant de lui dire._

**« Parce que c'est un petit bout de toi. Et malheureusement, j'aime tout ce qui vient de toi. Je t'aime tellement. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je suis peut être fou... Mais je suis fou de toi. Et ça... malheureusement personne ne pourra rien y changer. »**

_Ruki cherchais dans les yeux de son grand brun préférer une lueur de quelques chose... Il souriait toujours, peu assurer peut être, mais il souriait. Tout le monde les regardaient, mais il s'en foutait, tout ce qu'il voulais c'était Miyou. Le grand lui fit un sourire, et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui prendre la mains, et l'entraîner loin d'ici en lançant au reste du groupe._

**« Désolée, je vous le vole. »**

_Tout le monde était super heureux que ça finissent bien, même si leurs départ annonçait la fin de cette fête, tous savaient que c'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure, et qu'ils y étaient tous jusqu'au cou. Et ça, c'était bien. Car leurs amitié avaient subit ces derniers temps tellement d'épreuve, qu'elle en était ressortit renforcer, et grandit comme tout les membres._

-

-

* * *

-

Peut être que je ferais une autre fic sur ce qui se passe quelques temps après... ou peut être pas... J'en sais rien.

Moi je suis plutôt fier de cette fiction, elle est trop belle


End file.
